Le fléau de Xing
by Serleena
Summary: Le jour où cette chose est arrivée dans l'empire est maudit par tous les Xiniens. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un pour nous délivrer de ce fléau ?
1. L'homonculus de la foudre

**Voilà, la nouvelle fic est là. Un nouvel homonculus est né, que va bien évidemment tenter de recruter la chère Dante. Mais est-il aussi docile que les autres ?**

**Persos FMA pas à moi, je pense qu'on le sait depuis le temps. Disclaimer pour toute la fic.**_

* * *

_

Trois silhouettes avançaient dans la noirceur de la nuit, sur un chemin pavé de pierres. La lune brillait pleine et entière, dardant ses rayons froids sur le monde. Le village où les visiteurs arrivèrent était plongé dans le sommeil. La personne en tête semblait parfaitement savoir où elle allait. Après quelques instants de marche, une maison apparut dans leur champ de vision.

« C'est là ?» fit une voix masculine.

« Oui Envy. Notre nouvelle recrue se terre bien ici. Allez entrons.» répondit une voix de femme.

Les silhouettes avancèrent vers l'entrée de la maison, et la femme frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle tourna la poignée. La porte d'entrée n'était même pas fermée. La femme qui avait répondu à Envy éclaira un intérieur ordinaire. Elle promena sa lampe de tous côtés avec une certaine lenteur. Où se cachait-il ? La troisième personne qui les accompagnait s'était rapprochée d'une table avec des bibelots. Une main potelée se saisit d'un des objets.

« Touche à rien Gluttony.» lança Envy.

Un éclair tomban soudain sur l'homonculus de la gourmandise, qui reçut une bonne décharge. Le bibelot tomba à terre et s'écrasa. Gluttony s'effondra, inerte.

« J'allais le dire.» lança une voix.

La femme pointa la lampe en direction de la voix. La lumière révéla un homme aux cheveux noirs et mi-longs, aux yeux violets comme des améthystes et à la pupille fendue. Il se tenait appuyé d'une façon nonchalante à la rambarde d'un escalier.

« Faut pas vous gêner surtout. Je vous sers un verre ?» reprit l'individu.

« Non ça ira. Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.» répondit la femme.

Ses yeux verts s'étaient mis à luire d'intérêt face à la démonstration de pouvoir de l'homonculus.

« Dans ce cas de deux choses l'une : ou vous me dites qui vous êtes et les raisons de votre présence ... ou je vous grille.»

Envy émit un son moqueur. Il avait croisé les bras et regardait l'autre homonculus d'un air narquois.

« Je m'appelle Dante, voici Envy et l'autre c'est Gluttony. Des homonculus tout comme toi. Nous sommes ...»

« Oh là ! Pas de familiarités entre nous cocotte. Je ne me souviens pas avoir gardé les porcs avec toi.» coupa l'homonculus.

« Oui ...»

Envy coula un regard à Dante. Il savait pour la connaître qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui coupe la parole. Le nouvel homonculus semblait bien insolent. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il rentrerait bien vite dans les rangs.

« Alors ?» reprit le nouveau.

« Eh bien nous sommes venus nous présenter à vous. J'imagine que vous devez vous poser des questions sur votre état. Je suis en mesure d'y répondre mais aussi ... de vous offrir l'indispensable.» dit Dante.

Elle brandit une poignée de rubis. L'homonculus en haut haussa les sourcils, visiblement intéressé.

« Que c'est généreux. Et ça cache quoi ?» interrogea-t-il.

Le visage de Dante resta inexpressif. Cet homonculus n'était apparemment pas aussi naïf que les précédents.

« Rien de bien difficile rassurez-vous. Vous ne serez plus seul de votre espèce, et je vous apprendrais à développer votre pouvoir, à devenir plus puissant en somme. Je pourrais également faire de vous ... un être humain.» continua Dante.

Là, se dit Envy. L'argument magique. Avec ça, aucun doute qu'il allait les suivre. Il deviendrait alors un bon petit soldat, exactement comme les autres. Docile et dévoué.

« Un humain ? Pffffft ! Sans façon.»

Envy qui avait fermé les yeux et baissé la tête, les rouvrit et regarda son semblable. Tiens donc ? La conversation prenait un tour intéressant. Avant que Dante n'enchaîne, l'homonculus reprit.

« Toutefois, devenir plus puissant et en apprendre davantage sur moi-même m'intéresse. Mais je répète ma question : que voulez-vous en échange ? Et tâchez de ne pas me mentir. Le dernier qui a fait ça s'est bouffé la langue.»

« J'ai simplement besoin de vos capacités pour réaliser un grand projet. Vous saurez tout si vous nous suivez.» dit Dante.

L'homonculus parut considérer l'offre.

«Hmm c'est entendu je vous suis. Au fait je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Desaster.»

« Bienvenue parmi nous Desaster.» sourit Dante.

Desaster descendit les escalier. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise en satin de la même couleur. Gluttony revint enfin à lui. Quelque peu sonné, il remarqua que les autres s'en allaient, avec le nouvel homonculus. Il les suivit d'un air un peu perdu. Dante était satisfaite de son voyage. Elle avait gagné un nouveau pion, dont les dons semblaient prometteurs. Quand il saurait ce qu'elle valait en tant qu'alchimiste, il n'oserait plus s'opposer à elle comme ce soir.

* * *

Dans un premier temps, Desaster se montra très coopératif. Sa capacité spéciale était la manipulation et la création de la foudre. Un pouvoir puissant. Dante s'en méfia dans un premier temps, mais comme Desaster accomplissait ses missions à la perfection, elle le crut entièrement dévoué à sa cause. Envy lui, n'appréciait guère Desaster. Il trouvait qu'il prenait une place un peu trop importante aux yeux de Dante. De quoi l'évincer dans sa place de chouchou.

Pour sa part, Desaster ne contrariait pas l'homonculus aux cheveux verts, le laissant donner des ordres. Non pas par crainte de lui, mais parce qu'il ne trouvait pas utile de se battre contre l'aîné des homonculus. Quant à Gluttony ... rien à en tirer. Trois décennies s'écoulèrent. Un matin, Dante convoqua ses homonculus.

« Oh Desaster ! Le maître nous demande.» lança Envy depuis l'entrée du salon.

L'homonculus électrique se trouvait avachi sur un canapé. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, s'étira et déclara qu'il arrivait. Il rejoignit Envy, et tous deux se rendirent dans le bureau de Dante.

« J'ai une mission pour vous deux. Vous allez me chercher quelqu'un.» annonça l'alchimiste.

Elle commença à leur faire la description de cette personne. Une femme de la haute société selon ses dires.

« Allez-y à présent. Et je la veux dans deux heures.» conclut Dante.

« Sans moi.» déclara Desaster.

Dante écarquilla les yeux.

« Pardon ?»

« T'as très bien entendu la vieille peau. Il est grand temps pour moi d'aller voir ailleurs. J'ai appris tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Vous n'imaginiez pas que j'allais rester avec vous pour l'éternité non ? Je ne suis pas comme la plante en pot et le ventre à pattes.» lança Desaster.

Dante serra le poing, en même temps qu'une colère inommable grandissait en elle. Ainsi, voilà ce qu'il avait manigancé dès le départ.Tout de sa part n'avait été que comédie. Il l'avait dupée. Il avait osé se moquer d'eller. Et ça, il allait le payer aux prix fort. L'alchimiste frappa aussitôt dans ses mains. Desaster la devança : un énorme tourbillon électrique dévasta le bureau, renversant le mobilier, brisant les objets et creusant les murs. L'homonculus savait parfaitement que Dante ne le laisserait pas partir.

« GLUTTONY ! Attrape Desaster !» hurla Dante, les habits en lambeaux et échevelée.

« Je vais te croquer !» s'exclama l'obèse en se précipitant, langue pendante.

« Et si tu allais plutôt dévorer les autres hein ?» répliqua Desaster.

Ses yeux violets prirent une teinte lumineuse. Gluttony pila un instant, avant de repartir en ricanant. Il fila droit vers Dante et Envy, et leur sauta dessus.

« Mais ! Il essaie de me bouffer cet imbécile !» s'exclama l'adolescent.

« Je m'occupe de lui ! Rattrape Desaster !» ordonna Dante.

Elle repoussa la gourmandise en l'emprisonnant dans une tour de pierre. Envy filait à la poursuite de son semblable. Il se changea en chien afin de courir plus vite, et pister l'homonculus de la foudre. Après l'avoir coursé un moment, l'androgyne lui barra la route et se jeta crocs en avant sur lui. Desaster répliqua par un éclair qui fendit Envy en deux. Il attendit que son confrère se reconstitue.

« Retourne à la maison.» lui dit-il.

Envy se leva et obéit sans rechigner. Desaster le regarda s'éloigner avec satisfaction.

« _Il semblerait que ce pays soit trop petit pour nous deux Dante. Si je veux pouvoir vivre en paix, mieux vaut que je mette le plus de distance entre elle et moi_. » se dit-il.

L'homonculus quitta les lieux sans plus attendre. Son ancien maître devait être folle de rage à l'heure qu'il était. Ainsi, Desaster prit le train qui menait à Youswell, la ville la plus à l'ouest du pays. Vu les tensions régnantes aux frontières, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de quitter le pays : passer par le désert. Il le traversa malgré les tempêtes de sable, et arriva à Xing.

Ici, il serait tranquille. Déjà, trouver où se loger. L'homonculus erra un moment dans la ville. Les Xinois voyaient bien qu'il n'était pas du pays, et murmuraient sur son passage. Peu importait l'avis des humains. Desaster observait chaque maison, cherchant celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Ah, en voilà une. Sans plus de manière, il entra dans le domaine. Naturellement, le maître des lieux s'insurgea contre son intrusion. Les derniers mots qu'il prononça. Un fin éclair envoyé droit au coeur suffit à faire taire l'importun.

« Merci de m'offrir votre logis. C'est très généreux de votre part.» lança Desaster en jetant un oeil au cadavre.

Le malheureux affichait une expression de surprise totale. Les autres occupants de la maisonée finirent comme lui. Toute une famille fut ainsi décimée, sans le moindre état d'âme de la part de Desaster. Il calcina complètement les corps.

Le temps passa encore. Dante avait traqué Desaster dans tout Amestris, sans parvenir à mettre la main sur lui. L'homonculus n'avait jamais voulu lui dévoiler d'où il venait. Ainsi, l'alchimiste n'avait pu entrer en possession de ses restes. Mais même si elle lui gardait rancune de sa désertion, il n'était plus temps pour elle de s'occuper de lui.

* * *

Desaster de son côté, ne comptait pas vivre incognito dans son nouveau pays. Rapidement il fit parler de lui. Son appétit pour la destruction ne semblait pas avoir de limite. Chaque jour, Desaster se lançait à l'assaut d'un nouvel endroit. Tant et si bien que cela finit par arriver aux oreilles du souverain. Un soir, une troupe de soldats de l'empereur arriva dans un village. L'apocalypse paraissait s'être abattue sur l'endroit. Le feu dévorait des maisons, des corps gisaient, noircis. Le sang maculait les rues et les murs. Les portes des logis étaient brisées, de même que les fenêtres.

« Nous voilà encore une fois témoins des agissements de ce fléau. L'empereur entends que ce soit la dernière fois. Nous devons éliminer ce monstre !» lança le commandant de cettre troupe.

« Mais on le dit immortel ! Les quelques armes qui sont arrivées à le blesser ne l'ont pas tué. De plus, des gens de notre peuple se sont mis à combattre pour lui.» lança un soldat.

Les guerriers échangèrent des regards. Tous avaient entendu parler de ces rumeurs. Personne ne savait au juste ce qu'était cet étranger, doté d'un pouvoir impressionnant et que la mort ne semblait pas pouvoir emporter.

« Je connais ces dires. Mais cette nuit ce sera différent. Car un éminent élixirologue est parmi nous : maître Zhao Lin.» révéla le commandant.

Il désigna un homme à côté de lui. Ce dernier salua les soldats. Il arborait une longue natte, et un habit aux étoffes chatoyantes. Les soldats parurent soulagés. Que quelqu'un pratiquant cette science à haut niveau soit parmi eux était réconfortant. Ce détail donné, la troupe se mit en route. Elle traversa le village dans un silence angoissé. Ce paysage était un véritable champ de bataille, et les guerriers y étaient habitués. Mais que ce soit le fait d'un seul homme soi-disant immortel les mettaient mal à l'aise.

L'endroit était le dernier visité par Desaster. Il ne devait pas être bien loin. Des soldats furent envoyés en éclaireurs aux alentours. Chacun partit dans une direction donnée. Un cavalier s'enfoiça dans les bois. L'homme scrutait les environs avec appréhension. Soudain, quelque chose jaillit devant lui.

« BOUH !»

« Aaaah !» s'exclama le cavalier.

Le cheval, effrayé lui aussi, piaffa et se cabra. Le cavalier parvint tant bien que mal à le calmer. Desaster, qui s'était suspendu à à une branche, se laissa tomber au sol. Un éclair coupa la tête de la monture. L'animal s'effondra. L'homonculus attrapa le soldat à la gorge. Mais ce dernier sortit promptement un poignard qu'il planta dans le coeur de Desaster. Il chuta. Le Xinois se dégagea précipitamment et se releva. Il regarda le corps de l'homonculus, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il l'aie tué. Après toutes ces histoires ... comme quoi, il ne fallait pas croire tout ce qu'on dit.

Ou peut-être que si. A peine le soldat commença à se sentir soulagé, que Desaster ôta la dague de sa poitrine. Il se redressa en position assise. Le cavalier le regarda les yeux ronds.

« J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour une dédicace. A moins que le poignard en plein coeur ne soit la coutume locale.» lança Desaster.

Le cavalier ne comprit pas un mot de ce que venait de dire l'homonculus. En revanche, il saisit très bien que le scénario était arrivé au moment où il lui fallait hurler. Ce qu'il fit, avec brio d'ailleurs. Puis il décampa en criant. Les autres qui le virent débouler ne découvrirent tout d'abord d'un amas de jambes et de bras roulant et gesticulant. En clair, il venait de chuter et tentait visiblement de courir en même temps. Quelque fois je me dis que j'en demande trop à mes personnages. D'ici à ce qu'une grève me tombe le nez ... mais revenons à l'histoire.

Personne n'eut besoin de demander ce qui se passait, car il se mit à brailler comme un putois :

« LA BAS ! IL EST MORT MAIS IL EST PAS MORT ! DANS LA TETE DES BOIS COUPES ! LE CHEVAL !»

Mais que fait la police ? Ou plutôt la traductrice ? Toujours est-il que chacun sachant ce qu'ils cherchaient, eh bien tout le monde comprit ce qui se passait. Approximativement. La chose devint plus claire lorsqu'une série d'éclairs jaillit à la suite du cavalier. Le commandant sonna la charge. Les flèches sifflèrent. Desaster passa à la vitesse supérieure. Tendant les mains en arrière, il utilisa ensuite sa foudre comme propulseur. Attrapant ensuite un cavalier par la jambe, il le désarçonna et s'en servit comme massue. Après quoi, la foudre fut envoyée tout autour de lui, décimant une partie de ses adversaires.

Tout à coup, des pics métalliques surgirent pour embrocher l'homonculus.

« Tiens ! De l'alchimie.» fit Desaster.

« Chez nous ça s'appelle élixirologie.» répliqua Zhao Lin, en amestrien un peu plus loin.

Desaster fit courir des éclairs sur le sol. Le temps que l'élixirologue s'éloigne pour se protéger permis à l'homonculus de se libérer. Et également de se reconstituer.

« Mais tu es quoi à la fin ?» lança Zhao.

« Un homonculus pas content du tout.»

La lisière de la forêt s'éclaira un moment, sous la puissance de Desaster. Zhao ordonna qu'on le laisse affronter cet homonculus. Il reposa les mains au sol. L'adversaire n'attendit pas que la transmutation se produise. D'une roue il se décala, et contre attaqua par un arc tranchant. Zhao fit surgir un mur qui encaissa. Desaster lança plusieurs boules d'énergie. L'élixirologue se protégea tant bien que mal. L'homonculus en avait profité pour se rapprocher.

Zhao et Desaster en virent donc aux mains. Le commandant n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser affronter seul cette monstruosité, mais d'un autre côté il était le mieux placé pour en venir à bout. Ces derniers finirent par s'éloigner. Zhao savait qu'il devait à tout prix empêchait Desaster de le toucher, car alors il se ferait électrocuter. Cependant, Desaster n'était pas mauvais au combat de près. Avec un professeur comme Envy ...

« Tu te débrouilles bien ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me résiste, c'est tout de même plus intéressant.» fit Desaster en parant un coup.

« Je finirais ... par t'avoir !» s'exclama Zhao.

« J'en doute. Bon suffit, tu me lasse à présent.»

Desaster brisa la cage thoracique de l'élixirologue, et le laissa chuter à terre.

« Je vais te laisser mourir tranquillement. J'espère que les autres en valent aussi la peine.»

« J'ai dit ... que je t'aurais ... et je t'aurais !» s'exclama Zhao.

Il rassembla ses forces pour une ultime transmutation. De fines flèches de pierre surgirent pour se planter dans ses cercles rouges, que l'élixirologue avait remarqué sur les jambes et sur le dos de Desaster. Trois cercles, qui pétrifièrent Desaster. Puis Zhao enferma l'homonculus de la foudre dans un sarcophage. Et s'écroula. Le commandant arriva et cria le nom de l'élixirologue.

« Je ... l'ai eu.» dit Zhao en ouvrant les yeux.

« Tenez bon je vous conduit chez un médecin.»

Mais le coup porté par Desaster était mortel. Zhao était mort dans les bras du commandant. Cependant, le pays allait retrouver sa sérénité grâce à sa vaillance. Zhao fut inhumé avec tout les honneurs. Le sarcophage contenant Desaster fut soigneusement enterré. Un texte explicatif fut gravé, en portant l'espoir que personne n'ouvrirait cette tombe renfermant un des plus grands fléaux de la terre de Xing.

Amestris, trois siècles plus tôt.


	2. Renaissance

**Chapitre suivant. Je remercie PoseidonDemon de m'avoir prêté son personnage, Lucifer. Le fléau de Xing n'a aps été éradiqué, que vont donc faire les Xiniens pour s'en débarrasser ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Trois siècles ont passé depuis la venue de Desaster. Aujourd'hui, cette histoire a été reléguée au rang de légende. L'empereur actuel est vieux et malade, et la guerre de succession entre les clans du pays a déjà commencée. Deux d'entre s'affrontaient précisément à l'endroit même où trois cents ans plus tôt, Zhao Lin combattait Desaster. Dans cette bataille, plusieurs élixirologues menaient le combat le plus impressionant.

Les éclairs de transmutations fusaient partout, creusant et soulevant le sol. Ceux qui ne pratiquaient pas cet art se servait de l'autre particularité de Xing : les arts martiaux. Soudain, une des transmutation brisa un bloc de pierre. Bloc dans lequel se trouvait ... un homme. Cette découverte eut au moins le don de calmer tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?» demanda un des élixirologues.

L'individu avait des pieux dans les jambes, et un dans le dos. Les Xinois approchèrent. Il était parfaitement conservé. Sans bien réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient, sans réfléchir du tout même, n'est-ce pas, deux hommes ôtèrent les pieux. Aussitôt, Desaster ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, à la surprise et l'effroi des hommes.

« Je suis réveillé ... mais combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?» dit-il.

L'homonculus observa les humains autour de lui. Ils ne portaient pas les mêmes habits que ceux qu'il avait vaincu lorsqu'il était conscient. L'époque avait donc changé ? Desaster se leva.

« Mais que ... enfin qui êtes-vous ? Et comment avez-vous atterri dans ce bloc de pierre ?» demanda un des ninjas.

Desaster lui jeta un oeil. Il ne comprenait toujours pas le Xinois, n'ayant pas eu l'envie d'apprendre cette langue. Cependant, ses victimes l'avaient suffisament parlé pour qu'il en discerne les différences. L'homonculus fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait vraiment depuis combien de temps il était enfermé. Sans plus se préoccuper des humains, il s'en alla. En arrivant en ville, Desaster marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Là, le changement était nettement plus visible. L'homonculus contempla un instant le paysage, comme s'il hésitait sur la marche à suivre.

« Eh bien ! On dirait qu'un bon petit paquet d'années s'est écoulé. Autrement dit ...»

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. En un mot comme en cent, sauve qui peut.

« Je dois rattraper le temps perdu.»

Desaster se remit en marche. La cité qu'il traversa ne résista pas à son assaut. Tout recommença comme il y a trois siècles. Comme son prédécesseur, l'empereur envoya une garnison combattre ce fléau.

« Votre Altesse ! La troupe que vous avez envoyée ... ils sont tous morts !» rapporta un général.

Oh my Godasse, comment est-ce possible ? Les autres généraux et conseillers émirent des murmures stupéfaits. Un des conseillers, après un instant de réflexion, se rapprocha de l'empereur. Ce dernier avait trouvé la force de gagner son trône, pour régler cette affaire.

« Majesté, avec votre permission je crois que j'ai une idée.» dit-il.

« Parle Jiu Sang, tes conseils sont toujours avisés.» répondit l'empereur.

« J'ai dans mes amis un élixirologue historien : Quang Jin. Si ce fléau était dans un bloc de pierre, c'est sûrement que le cas s'est déjà produit. Il saura sûrement comment en venir à bout.» exposa Jiu Sang.

« Cela est fort possible. Va le trouver, et faites tout votre possible.»

Jiu Sang s'inclina, et quitta aussitôt le palais. La demeure de l'historien était assez éloignée, tant de la capitale que de Desaster. Il lui fallau bien un jour et demi pour rejoindre la ville où demeurait Quang Jin. Ainsi, la journée touchait à sa fin quand le conseiller frappa à la porte de son ami.

* * *

« Jiu Sang mon vieil ami ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?» sourit l'éxirologue.

« Une affaire de la plus haute importance. La sécurité de tous va dépendre de ton savoir.» fit le conseiller.

Quang Jin s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers son ami la mine soucieuse.

« Je crois savoir de quoi tu parle. C'est cette espèce de créature que l'on prétends immortelle et invincible, n'est-ce pas ?»

« Tout à fait.» répondit Jiu Sang.

L'historien conduisit son ami au salon, là opù se trouvait précisément sa bibliothèque. Il lui servit un thé après l'avoir fait asseoir.

« Tu as bien fait de venir me voir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette chose trouble l'équilibre dans notre royaume.» annonça Quang Jin.

Il alla chercher un rouleau, et l'étala devant son ami. On y voyait une gravure de Desaster.

« Il y a trois cents ans que cet homme est arrivé chez nous. Et il a immédiatement entrepris de tout détruire autour de lui. Selon les dires des rares témoins de l'époque, il se nomme Desaster, et serait capable de manipuler la foudre, et les gens également. On ignore comment, mais il peut en faire ses esclaves. Qu'ils soient vivants ... ou morts.» raconta Quang Jin.

« Par tous mes ancêtres ! Sais-tu comment le vaincre ?» demanda Jiu Sang.

« Malheureusement non. J'ai voyagé en Amestris et là-bas j'ai pu découvrir ce qu'était précisément cette créature. Il se pourrait même qu'il vienne de là-bas, car il y en avait d'autres de son espèce. On les appelle les homonculus, et ils sont ni plus ni moins que le résultat d'une transmutation humaine, la tentative de résurrection d'un mort.»

Jiu Sang afficha une mine dégoûtée. Comment pouvait-on être assez fou pour toucher aux morts ? C'était répugnant.

« J'ignore comment on se débarrasse de lui. Les homonculus sont très forts. Dans notre cas, un élixirologue de la cour a réussi à enfermer Desaster. Mais il est mort aussitôt après.» continua Quang Jin.

Or ce n'était pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Si c'était pour que l'homonculus revienne à la surface de la terre des années plus tard, c'était inutile. Ils devaient s'en débarrasser définitivement. Quang Jin annonça qu'il allait entreprendre des recherches, à partir de ses notes lors de son voyage et des livres qu'il en avait ramené. La solution s'y trouvait probablement. Jiu Sang acquiesça, puis retourna au palais.

L'empereur n'avait d'autre choix en attendent que de ralentir l'homonculus de la foudre. Quelques habitants vinrent prêter main forte aux soldats. Mais il fallait plus que le nombre d'adversaires pour décourager Desaster. Il se servait d'une facette de son pouvoir pour forcer les malheureux à s'entretuer.

« Aaaah j'ai beau revoir cette scène, je m'en lasse pas. J'y trouve toujours quelque chose de nouveau.» commenta Desaster, qui contemplait deux groupes d'hommes s'affronter à mort.

Il adorait contrôler les Xinois, et les obliger à se combattre. C'était tellement drôle, cette expression d'incompréhension quand leur corps ne leur obéissait plus. Et après la peur, la panique quand ils se voyaient se ruer vers leurs compatriotes, sabre au clair. Parfois, l'homonculus s'arrangeait pour que les humains ne se rendent même pas compte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ensuite il leur rendait leurs esprits, et alors là ... c'était tout aussi délectable.

Les jours passaient, et les morts s'amoncellaient. L'empereur était conscient de n'envoyer ses hommes que vers une mort certaine. Un détachement d'elixirologues fut composé, et dépêché pour endiguer la menace. Jusque là, ils parvenaient à contenir Desaster.

* * *

Jiu Sang revint voir son ami, avec l'espoir d'une solution efficace. Il trouva l'historien affalé sur ses papiers et livres. Quang Jin releva la tête à l'approche du conseiller. Il rencontra le regard angoissé et interrogateur de son ami. L'élixirologue baissa la tête.

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose. Mais c'est ignoble.»

« Si ça peut éradiquer Desaster, on se fera une raison.» répondit Jiu Sang.

L'historien se redressa et se frotta le visage, de lassitude.

« J'ai retourné le problème un nombre incalculable de fois. C'est moi qui ai proposé de nouvelles techniques aux élixirologues qui combattent ce fléau. Aucune n'a fonctionné. C'est pourquoi ... j'en suis venu à penser ... que seul un homonculus pourrait vaincre Desaster.»

Jiu Sang déglutit, comprenant où il venait en venir.

« Et tu as naturellement pensé à Zhao Lin, celui qui a enfermé Desaster.»

« Qui d'autre.»

« Mais ... et si jamais cet homonculus tourne aussi mal que Desaster ? Si on se retrouve avec deux fléaux ?» s'exclama Jiu Sang.

« Crois-tu que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Ca m'angoisse bien plus que de tenter une transmutation ! Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre ! J'ai pensé à la pierre philosophale, le souci c'est qu'elle sert de nourriture aux homonculus. Elle ne ferait donc que le rendre plus puissant.» s'exclama l'historien avec véhémence.

Quang Jin se leva, et se mit à faire les cent pas. Cette solution ne lui plaisait pas du tout, seulement il n'en voyait pas d'autre. Jiu Sang soupira.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Nous ... devons créer un autre homonculus. En l'éduquant bien, il ne devrait pas se retourner contre nous. Tu sais comment procéder ?» céda le conseiller.

« Oui. Il nous faut le corps de Zhao Lin, enfin ce qu'il en reste, et tous les composants chimiques du corps humain.»

Jiu Sang acquiesça. Quand Jin prévoyait de réaliser la chose par ses assistants. Il les convoqua, et leur ordonna de trouver tous les ingrédients de la liste qu'il leur donna. Lui et Jiu Sang se chargeraient des restes de Zhao. Ils se mirent en route en même temps que les assistants. Durant le trajet, nul ne souffla mot. Conscient de braver un interdit, l'interdit absolu, ils préférèrent se murer dans le silence. C'était une solution certes, mais la solution du désespoir. Les hommes arrivèrent dans le cimetière où reposait Zhao Lin à la nuit tombée.

Quang Jin montra la tombe à son ami, et ils se mirent à creuser. Les os de l'élixirologue furent rassemblés dans un coffre en bois fin. Chacun était dégoûté par ce qu'il faisait, mais tâchait de ne rien en montrer. Jiu ne cessait d'adresser des prières mentales demandant pardon au défunt, mais également aux ancêtres.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'ils regagnèrent leurs chevaux. Quand ils furent de retour, les assistants étaient déjà là. Quang Jin leur expliqua les dosages et les mélanges. Il traça le cercle complexe avec toutes les équations et les symboles. Le mélange fut déposé avec les os au centre.

« Allez-y.» ordonna Quang Jin, non sans appréhension.

Il regarda l'un des assistants poser ses mains sur le cercle. Les éclairs alchimiques éclairèrent la pièce. Une lumière dorée s'éleva un instant. L'historien et le conseiller retinrent leur souffle. Soudain, une lumière rouge envahit l'endroit. Un hurlement retentit. Quang Jin écarquilla les yeux en voyant son assistant se faire happer par des bras noirs fins. Et puis tout cessa. Une fumée sifflante s'était répandue dans la pièce.

« Oh par le Grand Dragon c'est une horreur !» s'exclama Jiu Sang.

Quang Jin tourna les yeux vers le cercle. Une affreuse masse de chair sanginolente s'y trouvait, poussant des râles de douleur.

« C'est ça un homonculus ?» reprit le conseiller ahuri.

« Quand ils viennent au monde oui. Il faut les nourrir pour qu'ils prennent forme humaine. Bien, tout le monde rentre chez soi. Je vais m'en occuper.» annonça Quang Jin.

Les assistants ne se firent pas prier, trop heureux d'échapper à cette horreur. Seul Jiu Sang resta. Son ami alla farfouiller dans un placard, et en retirer une bourse.

« J'ai pu obtenir ça en cadeau d'une femme alchimiste. Elles sont incomplètes, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il lui faut. Ca prendra un peu de temps, Jiu Sang.» annonça l'élixirologue en prenant une poignée de pierres rouges.

Il les déversa dans la bouche de la créature. Le conseiller décida finalement de quitter les lieux, laissant son ami soigner la chose. Il espérait que c'était vraiment la solution au problème Desaster. Quang Jin s'occupa de nourrir la transmutation pendant une semaine. L'amas de chair du départ prenait chauqe fois un peu plus forme humaine.

* * *

Ce matin-là, l'historien alla comme d'habitude apporter ses pierres à l'homonculus.

« _Mais ? Où est-il passé ?_» se demanda Quang Jin en ouvrant la porte.

Il remarqua en effet que l'homonculus n'était pas à sa place habituelle, au fond de la pièce. Il entra et referma la porte quand tout à coup, il tomba nez-à-nez avec un visage inconnu.

« OUAHO !!» s'exclama l'élixirologue en faisant un bond.

« WAAH !» s'exclama l'autre.

Une flamme jaillit de la main de l'homme. Quang Jin percuta une étagère et un livre chuta. Il observa la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Un homme assez jeune, grand aux longs cheveux noirs descendant au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient violets avec la pupille fendue, et l'on remarquait un tatouage rouge sur le dos de la main gauche. Il avait donc prit une apparence humaine, songea Quang Jin.

« Qui êtes-vous ?» lança l'homonculus.

Il paraissait un peu perdu.

« Je me nomme Quang Jin. Désolé d'avoir crié, mais j'ai été surpris.»

« Ah. Moi ... je ne sais pas qui je suis.»

Quang Jin avait remarqué le feu qu'avait produit l'homonculus. Voilà sûrement un pouvoir à la hauteur de celui de Desaster. L'historien se pencha pour ramasser le livre. Il parlait d'une ancienne religion en Amestris, et s'était ouvert à une page relatant de l'esprit du mal. Quang y porta machinalement les yeux.

« _Satan, appelé également Lucifer ou Belzébuth, règne sur l'enfer et le mal._» lut-il.

La gravure représentait un être dont le bas du corps évoquait celui d'une chèvre, debout au milieu des flammes. Du feu. Quang referma le livre, et fixa l'homonculus.

« Tu semble être capable de produire du feu.» dit-il.

« Ah ça ?» répondit l'homonculus en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main gauche.

« Intéressant. J'ai un nom pour toi : Lucifer, qu'en pense-tu ?» proposa l'historien.

« Ca sonne plutôt bien, mais c'était qui ?» questionna l'homonculus.

« Une antique créature qui a un rapport avec le feu. Maintenant Lucifer, viens avec moi. Tu as beaucoup à apprendre.» reprit Quang Jin.

Lucifer cligna des yeux, puis décida de le rejoindre. Il avait beaucoup de questions à poser également.


	3. Quand ça dérape

**Le tournant de la fic. Les illusions de " l'enfance " finissent toujours par se briser. Ca fait du bien de grandir ... Pauvre Lucifer.**

**Cimer aux gens qui lisent et bonne lecture**

* * *

« Mais où est-il encore passé ce grand escogriffe ?» fit Quang Jin.

Il ouvrit une porte, la pièce était vide. Encore une fois, Lucifer était en retard à l'une de ses leçons. L'historien lui enseignait diverses matières : écriture, lecture, langues étrangères, histoire, géographie, et art du combat. Une semaine déjà que l'homonculus du feu était né, et la ... euh ... je sais plus combientième qu'il faisait le mur.

« Va falloir que je l'attache à un boomerang ! LUCIFEEEEER !»

« Ton jeune élève fait encore l'école buissonnière, Quang Jin mon ami ?» interrogea Jiu Sang, qui venait d'arriver.

Il affichait une mine amusée. L'homonculus enflammé donnait bien du fil à retordre à l'historien, cependant le conseiller savait bien qu'une relation paternelle se fortifiait entre eux deux.

« Evidemment ! Enfin maintenant je sais où il est : près de l'école Nawashika. Je vais le trouver en train de pérorer au milieu d'une assemblée de dindes.» répondit Quang blasé.

« Eh bien allons le chercher. Je suis venu car l'empereur me demande un rapport sur l'avancée de notre projet. Les élixirologues sont peut-être parvenus à éloigner Desaster, mais c'est certainement temporaire.» fit Jiu Sang.

« Je ne le sais que trop. C'est pourquoi je déteste que Lucifer s'absente pour un oui ou pour un non.»

Jiu Sang coula un regard à son ami. Pour le moment, Lucifer ignorait tout : de sa nature à la destinée qui l'attendait. L'historien rechignait à lui en parler. Non pas pour le maintenir sous son contrôle, mais tout bêtement parce qu'il ignorait comment aborder le sujet. Les deux hommes sortirent du domaine. Un attelage les conduisit près de l'école où Lucifer venait pratiquement tous les jours saluer les demoiselles qui y étudiaient.

Comme l'avait annoncé Quang Jin, le jeune se trouvait bien au milieu d'une cour d'admiratrices. Si le conseiller pouffa de rire, son ami lui réprima une envie de piquer une crise et de ramener le fugitif par la peau des fesses. Après avoir poussé un soupir digne d'un cyclone, Quang inspira pour tenter de se calmer. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers son élève d'un pas ... qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il tapota sur l'épaule de Lucifer. Ce dernier se tourna, et ravala son rire.

« Oh ... salut Quang Jin. Y fait beau hein ?» fit Lucifer mal à l'aise.

« Oui. Figure-toi cependant que j'ai consulté les feuilles de thé et qu'elles m'ont prédit un orage.» répliqua l'historien avec un regard déjà à l'ouragan.

« Ah ... dommage. Bon euh ... navré mesdemoiselles, mais le devoir m'appelle.» fit Lucifer.

Les filles furent déçues. Lucifer leur promis de revenir demain.

« Oui : en kit ! Comme ça vous pourrez toutes l'avoir en même temps !» lança Quang Jin.

Lucifer déglutit, pendant que Jiu Sang éclata de rire.

« Tu aimes les femmes Lucifer.» dit-il.

« Plutôt. Ce sont sûrement les plus belles créatures de ce monde.» répondit l'homonculus en montant dans le véhicule.

Jiu Sang vint se mettre en face de lui, et Quang à côté du conseiller.

« Mais si tu devais n'en choisir qu'une, tu la voudrais comment ?» reprit Jiu Sang.

Lucifer parut réfléchir un moment.

« Eh bien ... adulte je pense. Les filles de tout à l'heure sont peut-être gentilles et mignonnes, mais un peu immatures et superficielles. Et puis je la voudrais avec du courage, de l'intelligence, de la gentillesse et drôle aussi.»

« Si tu pouvais t'amouracher de l'enseignement !» soupira son précepteur.

« C'est totalement impossible.» déclara solennellement Lucifer.

« Et pourquoi ça ?»

« Parce l'enseignement est un mot masculin, or moi je suis plus porté sur le féminin.»

Jiu Sang se mit à rire, et même Quang Jin finit par sourire. Quelque temps plus tard, Lucifer se retrouvait à son bureau, pour sa leçon de géographie. Il tâchait d'être attentif, afin que Quang ne mette pas à exécution son projet de kit. Moi je trouverais ça plutôt sympa comme concept : faites votre homonculus vous-même. Et sans payer de droit passage, s'il vous plaît, et même s'il ne vous plait pas.

* * *

Toutefois, c'était bien joli les autres pays, mais Lucifer pensant ne jamais y poser un orteil, trouvait cela un bouquet ennuyant. Enfin, dans deux heures, la torture toucherait à sa fin.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.» déclara Quang Jin.

Lucifer fit basculer sa tête en arrière, puis s'étira lascivement. Il quitta la pièce servant d'école, et alla s'affaler sur son lit. Quelques minutes de repos avant de se mettre à réviser ses leçons.

« Fouah ! Quang a beau dire que le savoir est aussi indispensable que l'air, je trouve ça plutôt lourd pour la tête.» dit-il.

Lucifer roula sur le dos. Pendant ce temps, Quang Jin avait retrouvé son ami autour d'une tasse de thé.

« Tu reste dîner ce soir ?» demanda l'historien en versant la boisson cuivrée.

« Oui, nous parlerons de Lucifer après manger.»

Quang approuva. Tant qu'il ne savait pas comment dire la vérité à celui-ci, mieux valait attendre le moment propice pour discuter de son cas. En attendant, Quang demanda des nouvelles de la cour. Avec la guerre de succession actuelle, elle était en effervescence. Cette nouvelle laissa l'historien un peu indifférent. Peu importait les tracas de la cour. Tant que Desaster serait vivant, personne n'était à l'abri. L'historien orienta la conversation vers un autre sujet.

Un serviteur vint annoncer que le dîner était servi. Les deux hommes se levèrent, et gagnèrent la salle à manger. Lucifer était déjà là.

« Tiens, je croyais qu'il arriverait après nous.» fit Jiu Sang.

« Quand il s'agit de manger, il est toujours le premier. Je me dis parfois que je devrais cacher de la nourriture dans ses livres et cahiers. Ca lui passerait peut-être l'envie de filer sans arrêt.»

Tout le monde s'installa, et les domestiques servirent les plats. Lucifer mangea avec appétit. Qui était assez développé d'ailleurs, ce qui laissa Jiu Sang perplexe. En tout cas, tout le monde semblait être habitué à lui resservir deux fois chaque plat minimum. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Quang invita ensuite son ami dans son cabinet, pour siroter un digestif. Lucifer lui, resta à papoter avec un domestique.

« Bien ! Comme tu le sais, l'empereur désire savoir où tu en es. Il déclare souvent ces temps-ci qu'il ne partira pas tant que la menace de Desaster ne sera pas écartée.» commença Jiu sang en s'asseyant.

Quang grogna. Il lui fallait un certain temps pour que Lucifer soit capable de tenir tête à son aîné.

« Je le sais bien mon ami, et l'empereur en est conscient également. Seule une contre-attaque bien préparée sera efficace. Même s'il n'est pas humain, Lucifer a besoin d'un entraînement correct pour avoir une chance face à Desaster.» reprit Jiu Sang.

Lucifer, qui avait décidé d'aller profiter de l'air frais du soir, passa devant le cabinet à ce moment-là. De la porte laissée légèrement entrouverte par les domestiques, il entendit son prénom associé aux mots « pas humain ». L'homonculus stoppa, sourcils froncés. C'était lui le pas humain ? Et qui était Desaster ? Il se rapprocha de la porte.

« Je ne te cache pas que cette confrontation m'angoisse. Si cet homonculus corromps le nôtre ... ou pire s'il le tue, nous sommes perdus pour de bon.» avoua Quang Jin.

Derrière la porte, un doute déplaisant s'insinuait dans l'esprit de Lucifer. S'il suivait bien, Desaster était un homonculus ... et lui aussi. Ca voulait donc dire qu'il n'était pas humain ?

« _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Si je ne suis pas humain, comment suis-je venu au monde ?_» se demanda-t-il.

« Parlant de ça, quand compte-tu lui dire la vérité ?» interrogea Jiu sang.

« Voilà bien la centième fois que tu me le demande. Et ma réponse est toujours la même : je n'en sais fichtre rien. Mets-toi un peu à ma place, comment veux-tu que je lui annonce que d'une : il n'est pas un être humain, que de deux il est le résultat d'un interdit, et enfin des trois c'est nous qui l'avons créé pour en faire une arme ? Tu le prendrais comment toi ?»

« Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois le faire rapidement, avant qu'il ne rencontre Desaster. Autrement il va le retourner contre nous.»

Un bref silence suivit ces terribles aveux. Lucifer était complètement estomaqué. Alors c'était ça, la raison de son existence ? Il comprenait mieux certaines choses à présent. Ces images qui l'avaient hanté un moment, dont il ne comprenait ni le sens ni la provenance. Et comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce laboratoire. L'homonculus serra les poings, en proie à une émotion intense. Il se sentait trahi, manipulé, amoindri. De rage et de désespoir, Lucifer saisit un vase qu'il balança contre la fenêtre en face.

* * *

Le bruit de glace brisée fit sursauter Quang et Jiu. L'historien se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte à la volée, juste pour voir Lucifer tourner un angle de couloir. Il comprit aussitôt que l'homonculus avait tout entendu.

« C 'était quoi ?» questionna Jiu Sang.

« La vérité brutale. Je m'en occupe.»

Quang Jin alla retrouver Lucifer dans sa chambre. Le jeune homonculus y tournait comme un lion en cage. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit entrer son précepteur.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?» attaqua-t-il.

« Si tu as bien entendu, parce que je savais pas comment.» répondit calmement l'historien.

« Alors c'est ça la vérité ? Je ne suis qu'une arme pour vous, qu'un objet ?» reprit Lucifer.

Il était à deux doigts de tout incendier dans cette baraque. Quang Jin soupira.

« Une arme oui, mais certainement pas un objet. Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer l'histoire dans son entier, veux-tu ?»

Lucifer croisa les bras dans un geste d'agacement. L'historien prit cela pour un consentement. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il lui parla ensuite de Desaster, de son pouvoir terrifant et des carnages qu'il avait commis. Quang raconta les combats menés contre cet homonculus, devenu le fléau de Xing, ainsi qu'on le désignait.

« Nous avons tout essayé pour le vaincre. Nous ne voulions pas l'enfermer de nouveau, à quoi cela servirait-il ? Alors en dernier recours, j'ai pensé à créer un autre homonculus. Je te prie de croire que la décision n'a pas été simple. Cette pratique me répugnait : chez nous on ne touche pas aux morts, c'est blasphématoire. Mais nous n'avions pas le choix, Desaster poursuivait ses crimes. Et te voilà.»

Quang marqua une pause. Lucifer paraissait s'être calmé.

« Ce qu'il faut que tu comprenne, c'est que tu es notre seul espoir. Toi seul possède un pouvoir capable de rivaliser avec celui de Desaster. Si je te considérais comme un simple objet, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de t'enseigner autre chose que le combat. Mais je me suis dit que cela serait utile, pour plus tard.» termina Quang Jin.

« Ca ne change rien au fait que tu aurais dû me le dire dès le départ. Enfin je ne suis pas stupide, je peux comprendre ! Oh et puis j'étouffe ici, je vais aller faire un tour.»

Lucifer sortit d'un pas martial, et claqua la porte. Quang se prit la tête entre les mains, et se frotta le visage. La porte se rouvrit, laissant paraître Jiu Sang.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de s'être bien passé.» constata-t-il.

« Il faut le comprendre. Ce n'est pas simple d'encaisser ce genre de vérité.»

« Il est sorti n'est-ce pas ?»

« Oui. Espérons que l'air frais lui fera du bien.»

Au dehors, Lucifer marchait d'un pas toujours aussi rageur. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus pénible : de savoir qu'il n'était pas humain, créé pour être une arme, ou que Quang Jin qu'il considérait comme un père ne lui en aie rien dit. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Le jeune homonculus avait la soudaine impression de ne plus faire partie du monde. D'y être étranger. Combien de personnes au juste savaient ce qu'il était ? Et comment le voyaient-elles ? Comme une anomalie, un objet ou un monstre ?

Lucifer soupira, et leva la tête au ciel. Que de questions.

* * *

Soudain, il entendit des pas. Quelqu'un venait à sa rencontre. Il espéra vaguement qu'il s'agissait de Quang Jin, venu malgré tout le soutenir. Hélas, son espoir fut déçu. Si c'était bien un homme qui lui apparut, Lucifer ne le connaissait absolument pas. Mais quand l'autre homme fut assez près, le jeune homonculus remarqua que les yeux de l'inconnu étaient identiques aux siens. Avec un frisson, Lucifer réalisa qui se tenait devant lui.

« _Desaster ! Oh non !_» pensa-t-il avec effroi.

Il n'était pas prêt du tout à l'affronter. Lucifer déglutit, la poitrine comprimée par la peur. Le récit de son précepteur tournait encore dans sa tête. Desaster était plus puissant que lui, et plus combatif.

« Te voilà.» fit Desaster.

De l'amestrien. Lucifer le parlait un peu, et il comprit ce que venait de lui dire son semblable.

« Que ... voulez-vous ?» parvint à dire Lucifer.

« Tiens tu cause ma langue ? Ca va me changer du baragouinage du coin.» sourit Desaster.

Ce sourire ne plut pas à Lucifer. Il n'avait encore jamais vu personne sourire avec méchanceté, cependant il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible.

« Un peu, je parle un peu.»

« Hmm. Ca fait une heure que je te cherche. Depuis qu'un type m'a appris ton existence. Alors comme ça tu as été créé pour me détruire. L'idée n'est pas bête : un homonculus pour en vaincre un autre. Ils s'améliorent ces humains. Mais tu te doute bien que je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Voyons un peu de quoi tu es capable.»

Lucifer n'avait pas tout comprit, seulement il parut vite évident que Desaster allait se battre. Il le vit tendre une main, et un éclait en jaillir. L'homonculus du feu se baissa. Tentant de se remémorer les cours de Quang Jin, il fit de son mieux pour esquiver. Hélas, une attaque le toucha au côté droit. Lucifer chuta avec un cri de douleur.

Cependant, il remarqua avec stupeur que la brûlure cicatrisa aussitôt, sans laisser de trace. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier, car une violente décharge l'enveloppa. La douleur était insupportable : elle se répandait de la tête aux pieds, se répandait dans les moindres recoins de son corps.

Quand cela cessa, Lucifer eut l'impression d'être passé sous un éléphant.

« Laisse-le tout de suite espèce de sale vermine !» vociféra une voix familière.

« Quang Jin !» s'exclama Lucifer.

L'élixirologue, avertit par un domestique qui se trouvait être celui agressé par Desaster, accourait ventre à terre. Il lança aussitôt une attaque pas piquée de dentelle sur l'homonculus de la foudre. Ce dernier esquiva en accomplissant un formidable saut qui le fit se retrouver sur la rambarde d'une terrasse.

« C'est le créateur j'imagine ? Bon puisqu'il insiste je vais m'occuper de lui. Ah ces fans !» fit Desaster.

Une énorme gerbe électrique fonça droit sur l'historien. Il para avec une élévation de mur, mais qui fut tour de même transpercée par la puissance de la foudre. Quang Jin répliqua, parvenant presque à toucher Desaster. Lucifer se remettait de la violente décharge, et s'apprêtait à venir en aide à son précepteur. La bataille entre lui et l'homonculus faisait rage, et personne ne semblait pouvoir interférer sans risquer un coup mortel.

Soudain, Lucifer vit jaillir Desaster dans un coin. Il avait contourné une attaque de Quang Jin. Avant que le jeune homme artificiel ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, le coup partit. L'historien ne put que le voir venir, et surtout le recevoir. La foudre l'enveloppa un instant.

« QUANG JIN NOOON !» hurla Lucifer.

Le sang du jeune homonculus fit trois tours dans le mauvais sens. Il tendit les mains et une impressionnante gerbe de feu fila droit vers l'ennemi.

« Oh joli ! Notre combat promet d'être intéressant !» commenta Desaster.

Lucifer ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il le bombarda littéralement, et toucha un peu les bâtiments alentours. Desaster fut contraint de battre en retraite devant ce déluge de feu.

« Lucifer ...» appela faiblement l'historien.

Le concerné se précipita vers lui. Il avait une vilaine blessure, et le sang coulait.

« Tiens bon, je te ramène à la maison.» dit Lucifer.

« Non ! C'est ... trop tard. Ecoute ... va en Amestris ... Desaster vient de là ... tu trouvera ... sûrement ... de quoi le vaincre. Va ... trouve ses ... origines. Pardon ...

pour ... la vérité.»

Quang Jin rendit son dernier souffle sur ce mot. Lucifer le fixa un moment, attendant qu'il se reprenne. Mais Quang ne bougea pas.

« Quang ? Hé tu me fais quoi là ? Mais réponds quoi !»

Hélas, Lucifer eut beau le secouer, Quang ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il sentit une tristesse indéfinissable l'envahir, comprenant ce qui se passait. C'était fini, la vie de Quang s'était achevée dans cette rue. Les larmes cascadèrent sur les joues de Lucifer. Il venait de perdre son père adoptif. L'homonculus de flamme sanglota un moment. Des gens commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez, hésitant à sortir. Lucifer ne les remarqua pas, et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. Il se releva, et hurla dans la nuit :

« TU ME PAIERAS CA DESASTER !»

« Lucifer ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tu va bien ?» entendit-il.

L'homonculus se retourna pour découvrir Jiu Sang. Il lui montra l'historien. Le conseiller porta une main à sa bouche.

« Occupez-vous de lui. Moi je vais faire mon travail.» dit Lucifer.

Il passa à côté de Jui Sang, fendant la foule.

« Mais où vas-tu ?» demanda le conseiller.

« En Amestris. Je reviendrais, et ce jour-là je ferais la peau à cette ordure issue du fumier.»

Les yeux de Lucifer flamboyaient de détermination. Il rentra chez lui, attrapa un sac et y fourra quelques affaires. Après quoi, il disparut dans la nuit.


	4. Hybrides et homonculus

**Notre cher homonculus du feu va-t-il s'en sortir dans cette grande ville ? C'est qu'ici tout le monde n'est pas courtois. Heureusement, certains veillent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs jours pour Lucifer quitte son pays et arrive dans la capitale. Il pensait que la plus grande ville contiendrait sûrement le plus d'informations sur son espèce. C'était un autre monde que celui de Xing. Ici, les gens paraissaient tous pressés, l'air renfrogné, maussade. Bref, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus cordiale. L'architecture dérouta un peu Lucifer. C'était quoi ces grands bâtiments avec plein de fenêtres ? Les gens vivaient donc les uns sur les autres ici ? Quoiqu'il en soit, l'homonculus devait trouver où dormir cette nuit.

Quang lui avait enseigné de manière intensive la langue du coin, ce qui devrait lui suffire pour se faire comprendre et s'orienter. En repensant à son précepteur, Lucifer sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il inspira pour se calmer, et poursuivit son chemin, cherchant des yeux un endroit susceptible de l'accueillir. La nuit n'allait pas tarder, il devait se hâter. Tout à coup, Lucifer vit arriver un homme en sens inverse.

« Excuse moi mon pote, t'aurais pas l'heure ?» lui demanda-t-il.

Lucifer entendit d'autres gars approcher derrière. Son instinct lui dit que ces types désiraient autre chose que l'heure.

« Non navré.» dit-il.

Il tenta de passer à côté du gars, mais ce dernier lui barra la route. Les autres derrière se rapprochèrent. Lucifer fila à droite, les types à ses trousses. Il tourna dans plusieurs rues, sans savoir où il allait atterrir. Et quand on ne connaît pas le coin, on finit forcément par déboucher dans un cul-de-sac.

« Fini de cavaler mon gars ! Allez file-nous ton sac.» dit un des voyous.

Le jeune homonculus leur fit face, prêt à se défendre. Tant bien que mal. Les types n'étaient plus qu'à trois mètres. Soudain, une silhouette tomba devant l'homonculus du feu. D'un bond elle percuta un premier gars et l'assomma d'un coup de coude. Lucifer put voir qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille vêtue d'un long manteau noir ... et pieds nus. Bizarre. En tout cas elle se défendait bien. Il la vit se baisser pour éviter un coup, puis se retourner pour flanquer un tel coup de pied à un gars qu'il vint s'écraser à côté de Lucifer.

Une brève lumière jaillit, et d'autres hommes se retrouvèrent projetés en l'air, grâce à la pierre qui venait de s'élever en poteaux. Une autre silhouette, plus grande et plus carrée, plongea dans la bataille. C'était un homme cette fois. Lui aussi paraissait avoir une haute maîtrise du combat. Dans la mêlée, les yeux violets de Lucifer accrochèrent le bas du dos de la jeune fille. Il reconnut le tatouage qu'il portait sur la main. Une homonculus ! Quang avait donc raison : son espèce provenait bien de ce pays.

Les voyous, las de se faire claquer le beignet, finirent par décamper à toute vitesse.

« Et bonjour chez vous.» fit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

L'adolescente se tourna vers Lucifer.

« Vous allez bien ?» demanda-t-elle.

« Euh ... oui merci de l'aide de vous.» répondit Lucifer avec un sourire.

Il remit une mèche derrière l'oreille. La jeune fille remarqua aussitôt la marque rouge.

« Tiens un homonculus. Je pensais qu'il n'en restait plus. Vous venez de Xing n'est-ce pas ?» reprit-zelle.

« De Xing ? T'es sûre ? Ils ne pratiquent pas l'alchimie comme nous là-bas. C'est pour la médecine. Ca me paraît donc bizarre qu'il vienne de là-bas.» fit l'homme à côté d'elle.

Lucifer songea qu'il pourrait bien être Xinois lui aussi. Il en avait le type.

« Je reconnais les habits.» répondit la jeune fille.

Maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face, Lucifer nota la tenue étrange : une brassière à fines bretelles laissant tout le ventre libre, des mitaines longues jusqu'au coude, une jupe s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, avec un short en dessous. Et enfin, des chevillères aux pieds. Hiou. Ca ne cachait rien de ses formes.

« Oui je viens de là. Mais vous aussi vous êtes une homonculus, j'ai vu tatouage dans le dos.» répondit Lucifer.

« Ah non. Regardez-le mieux et dites-moi si vous ne remarquez pas un petit quelque chose de différent.» corrigea l'adolescente.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et écarta sa longue natte. Lucifer se pencha légèrement. La marque représentait bien un dragon, mais moins rouge. Il manquait l'étoile également, au milieu. Il fit part de son observation.

« Comment est-ce possible ?» s'étonna-t-il.

« Je suis tout simplement une demi-homonculus. Ma mère était humaine.» révéla la jeune fille en lui faisant de nouveau face.

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux. Une hybride ... il reporta son attention sur l'homme.

« Et vous ?»

« Moi j'ai du sang d'homonculus, le sien d'ailleurs. Je l'ai reçu par accident, donc je suis un quart homonculus.» répondit-il.

Deux hybrides. Curieux. Peut-être allaient-ils pouvoir l'aider à combattre Desaster.

« Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'un homonculus vient faire à Amestris. Que diriez-vous de nous raconter tout ça autour d'un verre ?» proposa la jeune fille.

« D'accord. Je m'appelle Lucifer.» répondit l'intéressé.

« Moi c'est Soraya Ludlow.»

« Roy Mustang-Ludlow.» annonça l'homme.

Ils commencèrent à sortir de la ruelle.

* * *

« Ah vous êtes parents ?» demanda Lucifer.

« Soraya est ma mère adoptive.» répondit Roy.

Lucifer regarda l'adolescente. Sa mère ? Mais quel âge avait-elle alors ? Il lui posa la question.

« 503 ans.» fit Soraya avec un sourire en coin.

Ca l'amusait de voir la réaction des gens qui entendaient un nombre aussi élevé.

« COMBIEN ?! » s'exclama Lucifer, si fort que des passants se retournèrent.

« Vous avez très bien entendu.»

Pinaaaaise ! Mais il avait l'air de quoi avec ses petits quinze jours ? Cinq siècles de vécu, ça paraissait incroyable. Ca devait être son côté homonculus qui prolongeait ainsi son existence. Les deux hybrides le menèrent dans un petit café, et s'assirent à une table. Chacun commanda sa boisson, et Lucifer réclama un thé.

« Et donc, que venez-vous faire dans notre pays ?» questionna Roy.

« Je suis venu chercher de l'aide. A Xing il y a autre homonculus, Desaster, qui détruit tout. Dernièrement, il a tué mon précepteur.» répondit Lucifer.

Il sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Allait-il s'en remettre un jour ? Quand il repensait à celui qui représentait, il se rappelait la vérité sur sa venue sur terre. Ca aussi ça le préoccupait.

« Desaster ... connais pas celui-là.» fit Soraya.

« Mon ... Quang Jin a dit qu'il venait d'ici. Selon lui c'est chez vous que je trouverais comment le vaincre. Je dois ... c'est à moi qu'il revient d'éliminer. J'ai ... été conçu pour ça.» ajouta Lucifer.

Les verres arrivèrent. Roy et Soraya avaient froncé les sourcils à la fin de sa phrase. Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de noter leur expression quasi-identique.

« Comment ça vous avez été conçu pour ça ?» fit Roy.

Le jeune homonculus soupira.

« C'est que j'ai appris le soir où précepteur est mort. Il m'a dit qu'ils ont tenté tout pour arrêter Desaster, en vain. Alors ... il m'a créé, pour que je puisse l'arrêter.» raconta Lucifer.

Les hybrides affichèrent un air pensif. Soraya ferma les yeux un instant, et but une gorgée. Lucifer aussi. Booh, le thé du coin était un peu fade à côté de celui de Xing.

« Je ne suis pas encore capable de tenir tête à Desaster. Il manipule la foudre. Alors ... si vous savez comment le vaincre, pourriez-vous me dire ?» demanda Lucifer.

Roy échangea un regard avec sa mère. Puis il la laissa parler et continua à boire.

« Ils ne t'ont pas appris à te battre là-bas ? Si tu permets que je te tutoie.» demanda Soraya.

« Oui, pas problème. Si ils m'ont appris un peu mais ... ce n'est pas assez. Des centaines de gens avant moi ont essayé, mais ils sont tous morts.»

« Quel âge tu as ?» reprit Soraya.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi le rapport ?

« Quinze jours.»

Roy émit un sifflement et ricana. Soraya afficha aussi une mine étonnée et amusée à la fois.

« Tu m'étonnes que tu aie besoin d'aide. Quinze jours pour apprendre à bien se battre, c'est loin d'être suffisant.» déclara Mustang.

Lucifer plissa les yeux, quelque peu piqué par cette remarque. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Soraya, qui visiblement était celle qui décidait. La demi-homonculus termina tranquillement son verre.

« Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où aller.» demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard noisette dans celui améthyste de l'homonculus.

Lucifer secoua la tête. Allait-il sortir quelque chose de positif de cette rencontre ? Soraya réclama l'addition. Lucifer avança quelques pièces d'argent. Le serveur accepta l'argent xinois, après une certaine réflexion.

« Permets que l'on se consulte.» fit Soraya en se levant.

« Entendu.»

Lucifer les accompagna au dehors. Mère et fils s'éloignèrent de quelque pas ensuite. Le tout jeune homonculus espéra qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps. Le soir était là, et il ne savait toujours pas où passer la nuit.

* * *

« Alors qu'en pense-tu ?» demanda Roy à sa mère.

« Il m'a tout l'air sincère, et pas méchant. Je n'ai rien vu dans ses yeux qui indiquait le mensonge, ou la cruauté. Sa tristesse est aussi vraie.» annonça Soraya.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. Il a l'air d'avoir reçu une éducation positive, quoique courte. Autrement il aurait tué ses agresseurs.» ajouta Mustang.

Soraya était d'accord. Sa décision était donc prise. Elle se dirigea vers son « cousin ». Lucifer eut un moment d'appréhension et d'espoir.

« Tu peux venir avec nous. Nous allons t'aider à vaincre ce Desaster, nous connaissons la méthode.» annonça-t-elle.

« C'est vrai vous voulez bien m'aider ?» fit Lucifer.

« Oui. Mais je te préviens ça ne sera pas encore demain. Allez viens.»

Lucifer suivit Soraya avec joie. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé de l'aide si vite. Les hybrides s'installèrent dans une voiture, et firent passer Lucifer à l'arrière. Il promena ses yeux sur tout l'intérieur. Roy démarra. L'homonculus du feu resta scotché au paysage. Le général de brigade emmena tout le monde au manoir Ludlow, situé dans une ville de taille moyenne, à vingt kilomètres de la capitale. Il se gara à côté de la grille forgée.

« Wow c'est superbe ! Vous vivre ici tous les deux ?» demanda Lucifer en découvrant l'endroit.

« Moi j'y vis en permanence, et Roy a grandi ici. Il passe de temps en temps.» répondit Soraya en tête.

Elle le fit entrer. Lucifer admira un moment l'intérieur chaleureux et spacieux. Il allait sûrement se sentir bien ici. Soraya lui indiqua qu'elle allait le conduire à sa chambre, à l'étage.

« Voilà. Je vais faire le lit.» annonça-t-elle.

La demi-homonculus attrapa un drap dans l'armoire en face du lit. Lucifer proposa de l'aider, ce qu'elle accepta gentiment. Quelques instants après, il testa le confort du lit.

« C'est doux.» dit-il en s'asseyant.

« Je te laisse t'installer, j'ai le dîner à préparer.» annonça Soraya.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Lucifer entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Il sortit des habits de son sac qu'il plaça dans l'armoire et une commode. Vint ensuite une gravure de Quang Jin. L'homonculus la contempla, le chagrin peint sur son visage. Il plaça ensuite le cadre sur sa table de chevet. Si seulement il avait été plus attentif aux leçons d'arts martiaux, son précepteur serait encore en vie. Il aurait pu tenir tête à Desaster, l'empêcher de tuer Quang Jin. Il se jura bien de se rattraper. Quoi que Soraya ou Roy lui apprendraient, il le graverait en lui.

Et surtout il serait à l'heure pour écouter. Plus question d'aller flirter à gauche et à droite. Son insouciance avait coûté cher, tant à lui qu'aux autres. Lucifer se demanda s'il pourrait continuer à apprendre comme avant. Avoir d'autres leçons que l'art de se battre en somme. Il faudrait qu'il pose la question. La voix de Soraya annonçant que le dîner était prêt le tira de ses réflexions.

* * *

Au pays de Xing, Desaster s'était de nouveau mit à la recherche de son ennemi. Selon les dires qu'un serviteur de la maison de Quang Jin, Lucifer était parti.

« Il aura donc fui. Hin hin hin, il a bien fait.» déclara Desaster, satisfait.

L'homonculus aurait pu s'associer à Lucifer. Ensemble ils auraient conquis le pays. Mais Desaster n'était pas du genre à partager le pouvoir. Il dominerait l'empire seul.

Maintenant que le seul adversaire qu'il aurait pu craindre avait déserté, l'homonculus de la foudre allait pouvoir tranquillement poursuivre son objectif. Il était fait pour commander, non pas pour servir. Il le savait depuis toujours, bien avant que Dante ne vienne le recruter. En y repensant, Desaster s'étonna que l'ancienne alchimiste n'ait pas vu le coup venir. Après tout, il avait toujours gardé certaines choses pour lui. Preuve que contrairement aux autres, il lui était pas dévoué corps et âme. Tant pis pour elle. Desaster avait parfait son pouvoir, sa combativité et pendant qu'il y était avait amassé une bonne dose de pierres rouges.

Il les avait dissimulées trois siècles plus tôt, et il était soulagé que la cachette aie été efficace. Maintenant, il devait songer à attaquer le palais de l'empereur. Un coup qui allait demander une longue préparation. L'endroit était sûrement truffé d'élixirologues. Une petite observation ne serait pas du luxe. Ensuite, pourquoi ne pas lancer quelques humains à l'assaut de la forteresse ? Cela lui procurerait une diversion bienvenue. Desaster quitta sa cachette. Ayant constaté plusieurs affichettes portant son signalement, il jugea bon de se grimer. Ainsi, il déroba une perruque longue, une moustache, et des vêtements.

« _Mes yeux sont reconnaissable. Je vais piquer des lunettes de soleil_.» songea-t-il en se regardant dans un miroir, dérobé lui aussi.

Son déguisement enfin au point, Desaster se mit en route. Il observa la façon dont les gens marchaient, et tentait de copier au mieux leur démarche. Grâce aux vêtements déjà, il passa inaperçu. L'homonculus devait d'abord gagner la capitale. Ensuite, trouver le palais ne devrait pas être bien compliqué.

« _Oh mais j'y pense ! Je ne connais pas un traître mot de Xinois. Ca pourrait pourtant m'éviter des ennuis._» se dit-il.

Il devait trouver un moyen d'apprendre discrètement. Voyons ... Ah oui, le type qui avait créé Lucifer était historien. Il possédait donc des livres. Peut-être que l'un d'eux lui serait utile. Desaster décida donc en premier lieu d'un petit tour incognito à la demeure de Quang Jin. Il attendit la nuit, et entra. Une fois dans la bibliohtèque, il se fit à farfouiller dans les livres. Au bou d'une vingtaine de minutes, Desaster trouva celui dont s'était servir l'historien pour son voyage en Amestris. Voilà qui était parfait. L'homonculus quitta la maison.


	5. L'apprentissage commence

**Les choses sérieuses ( drôles ) commencent pour Lucifer : son entraînement. Et ce n'est pas de tout repos avec des profs pareils. Mais pour qui au juste ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La veille au soir, Soraya avait proposé de débuter dès le lendemain l'entraînement. Lucifer avait accepté : il avait hâte de s'occuper de Desaster, et de lui faire payer ses crimes. Pour l'instant, la demi-homonculus le laissait dormir tranquille. Il avait eut pas mal d'émotions ces derniers temps. Toutefois, l'homonculus du feu s'éveilla de bonne heure.

« Oah ! Je dois être vraiment mal pour me lever si tôt.» dit-il en lisant l'heure.

Neuf heure moins le quart. L'homonculus du feu baîlla puis décida de s'habiller. Quand il sortit, le manoir était plongé dans le silence. Etait-il le premier levé ? Lucifer descendit, et alla voir à la cuisine. Personne. Cependant, un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre lui permis de savoir où se trouvaient ses hôtes. Au jardin. Lucifer passa par la porte d'entrée et fit le tour. Roy et sa mère se tenaient face à face, un sabre chacun en main.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Tous deux n'y allaient pas de main morte, et Lucifer pouvait constater qu'ils n'étaient pas des débutants. Roy attaqua, donnant un premier coup de sabre, puis se retournant pour en asséner un autre. Il frappa plusieurs fois de suite, Soraya se contentant de parer. Un coup violent les fit reculer tous les deux. Il se jaugèrent un moment du regard. Soraya attaqua ensuite la première. Lucifer s'était assit sur une dalle de pierre. Finalement, la demi-homonculus sonna la fin du combat.

« C'est très bien Roy. Tu te débrouille toujours mieux.» déclara-t-elle.

Le beau brun sourit. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Lucifer. Ce dernier se leva pour venir les saluer.

« Prêt à souffrir ?» lança Mustang en rangeant son sabre dans son fourreau.

« Euh ...» fit le jeune homonculus.

« Je m'occuperais de t'enseigner le combat, et Roy se chargera de ta maîtrise du feu.» annonça Soraya.

« Ah oui ? Tu t'y connais ?» questionna Lucifer.

« Je suis l'alchimiste du feu, alors oui j'ai de bonnes connaissances dans ce domaine.» répondit le brun.

« Alchimiste ? C'est quoi ?» demanda Lucifer.

« C'est l'équivalent d'élixirologue. Ici, cette science s'appelle renkinjutsu, et à Xing c'est rentanjutsu. On ne s'en sert pas de la même manière.» expliqua Roy.

Lucifer acquiesça. Soraya rentra au manoir, invitant le jeune homonculus à venir déjeuner. Roy pour sa part alla se doucher. Un peu après, Lucifer vint retrouver la demi-homonculus dehors.

« Alors par quoi on commence ? Des coups pour briser une nuque, un bras, pour étrangler ?» demanda Lucifer impatient.

Soraya eut un sourire en coin et se rapprocha. Un coup de poing fusa. Lucifer eut le réflexe de le bloquer. Mais la demi-homonculus continua sur sa lancée. Un coup de pied porté au ventre suivit, et un retourné en guise de dessert. Lucifer arriva à bloquer la plupart des coups. Jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle accélère la cadence. Elle se mit à pirouetter et cabrioler autour de lui, envoyant des coups, puis utilisant l'alchimie.

Lucifer fut bientôt complètement dépassé par la situation. Soraya était bien plus rapide et agile que lui. Au final, il chuta sur le sol immobilisé.

« Hé mais poruquoi tu m'as attqué ?» demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

« Pour évaluer ton niveau. Et au moins de cette manière tu t'es battu sérieusement. Maintenant je sais où tu en es : tu connais les bases, mais ça manque de vélocité et de souplesse. Ton équilibre n'est pas suffisant, non plus.» expliqua Soraya.

Lucifer afficha une moue déçue. Enfin il se releva bien vite.

« Allez suis-moi.»

* * *

Soraya conduisit son élève dans le parc de la ville, plus précisément près d'une cascade. Elle avait bandé les yeux de l'homonculus. Soraya disposa un matériel de dessin sur l'herbe, puis ôta le bandeau.

« Sur le champ de bataille, le guerrier ne dispose que d'un instant pour évaluer la situation.» dit-elle.

Elle fit faire demi-tour à Lucifer, et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

« Maintenant, peins ce que tu as vu.»

Le jeune homme trouva cela curieux comme entraînement. Néanmoins il s'exécuta. Il voulut regarder le paysage, mais la demi-homonculus l'en empêcha.

« Sans tricher.»

Lucifer se remit donc à sa tâche. Il montra ensuite son chef-d'oeuvre à son professeur.

« Hmmm ... il manque des détails. Je vais devoir aiguiser ta vue. Et les autres sens aussi certainement.» déclara-t-elle.

« _C'est moi où elle n'est jamais contente ?_» pensa Lucifer.

Soraya descendit ensuite dans l'eau, et s'installa sur un rocher pile sous le jet de la cascade.

« T'es pas sérieuse là ? Je vais être beaucoup malade si je viens !» s'exclama Lucifer quand elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Tu ne risque rien à ce sujet. Allez dépêche-toi.» répondit Soraya.

Lucife baissa les yeux vers l'eau claire, avec une moue pouvant laisser croire qu'il allait entrer dans du jus de chaussette pourrie. Finalement, l'homonculus parvint à côté de l'adolescente.

« Si tu possède suffisamment de concentration, la température de l'eau te sera égale. Ici l'on acquière le relâchement de soi, nécessaire pour rester maître de la situation lors d'une bataille.» annonça la demi-homonculus.

« Ca, je vais être concentré si je me transforme en glaçon.» fit Lucifer qui commençait à claquer des dents.

« Eh bien voilà qui sera utile pour traverser le désert.» commenta Soraya.

Lucifer rouvrit un oeil pour la regarder, et sourit. Tous deux restèrent ainsi cinq bonnes minutes sous l'eau bien fraîche. Lucifer se dépêcha de regagner la rive, et le soleil surtout. Soraya elle, sortit tranquillement de l'eau. Lucifer lui jeta un regard en coin pendant qu'elle essorait ses cheveux.

« _Hm je la trouve plutôt pas mal la demi-homonculus._» songea-t-il.

Ils revinrent ensuite au manoir.

* * *

« Au fait, est-ce que ...je pourrais apprendre d'autres choses que combat ? Je sais que je ne suis pas humain, mais ça me plairait.» demanda Lucifer.

Soraya fronça un sourcil.

« Lucifer, apprends que ce n'est pas la naissance qui importe. Tu crois que parce que tu es un homonculus, les gens te voient comme un monstre. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est vrai. Certains êtres humains qui possèdent de grands talents deviennent de véritables ordures. Ce qui détermine une personne ce sont ses choix.» répondit-elle.

Vive Dumbledore. Ces paroles touchèrent Lucifer, qui s'en trouva rassuré. Soraya lui indiqua où se trouvait la bibliothèque, et que s'il avait besoin d'explication il n'aurait qu'à demander. En attendant, ils devaient poursuivre l'entraînement. La demi-homonculus possédait un parcours, par lequel elle fit passer son élève. Elle lui apprenait la patience, la persévérance, et quelques phrases de sagesse. L'après-midi était en partie réservé à la maîtrise du feu, prodiguée par Roy.

Le sang de sa mère lui avait peut-être permis la pratique de l'alchimie sans cercle, don non négligeable, mais le feu nécessitait toujours ses gants. Soraya assistait au cours, mais de manière discrète pour ne pas les déconcentrer.

« Bien! Tu vas commencer par me montrer comment tu te sers de ton pouvoir.» annonça Roy après avoir mis ses gants.

« Ben justement ... j'ai un problème avec. La première fois, j'ai brûlé les mains d'une jeune fille par accident. Ca m'a tellement miné que j'y ai un peu renoncé. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment capable de contrôler le feu.» avoua Lucifer.

Il était un peu penaud. Roy le fixa un moment.

« Bon, je vois que c'est à mon tour d'être le philosophe du jour. Alors écoute un peu : règle n°1 avec un pouvoir, ne jamais en avoir peur. La peur ôte tout contrôle. Le feu est ravageur, mais il apporte également chaleur, lumière et protection. C'est l'énergie et la vie. C'est comme ... si tu avais le soleil en toi.» expliqua Roy.

Soraya afficha un fin sourire depuis le pommier où elle était perchée. Son fils avait enregistré ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné, et le restituait pour aider quelqu'un d'autre.

« Le soleil ... moi je veux bien, mais si jamais je pers le contrôle ?» demanda Lucifer.

Roy fit la moue. Bon, changement de méthode.

« Tu as raison, c'est vrai que tu n'es encore qu'un gamin. Si tu arrive à produire une flamme de bougie, ce sera déjà pas mal.» se moqua-t-il.

« Gamin moi ?! Je vais te montrer de quel bois je me chauffe, grand-père !» rétorqua Lucifer.

Une gerbe de feu jaillit, que Roy évita avec un demi-tour. Lucifer continua en lançant plusieurs boules enflammées. Mustang esquiva dans un premier temps, et se décida à répliquer. D'un claquement de doigts, il fit naître une explosion juste sous les pieds de l'homonculus. Ce dernier se retrouva en l'air par le souffle ainsi créé.

« Ben tu vois ! T'as du potentiel, un gros même. Faut simplement que tu le canalise. T'as suivi ou c'est encore trop compliqué pour toi ?» commenta Roy.

Lucifer émit un grognement avant de se relever d'un bond.

« On recommence.» dit-il.

« Prouve-moi que tu sais viser.» répliqua Roy en désignant des cibles sur la gauche.

« Un peu que je sais viser, je dois faire ça mieux que toi !» riposta Lucifer.

« Ah oui ? Eh bien je te propose un pari : voyons lequel de nous deux cramera le plus de cible en un temps record.»

Soraya leva les yeux au ciel. Piquer la fierté du jeune homonculus paraissait une bonne idée, mais si son fils se prenait au jeu ... en même temps elle aurait pu le parier : lui aussi avait un tempérament égal à l'élément maîtrisé. La demi-homonculus mordit dans la pomme qu'elle tenait. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'au moins Lucifer avait vaincu sa peur du feu. En observant son fils procéder, elle se rendit compte qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Même si c'était par des provocations, Roy amenait Lucifer à un meilleur contrôle de sa capacité spéciale.

« Il est pas bête ce petit.» dit-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Et au moins ça mettait de l'animation. Roy et Lucifer se mesuraient régulièrement, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Au combat, par le feu, et même pour des trucs complètement débiles : qui faisait pipi le plus loin, qui rotait le plus fort ou le plus longtemps ... sans parler de leurs espèces de duels à table. Quand ils se trouvaient devant un plat qu'ils aimaient, Soraya avait l'impression d'assister à un western.

Regard intimidant, suspense, muscles tendus, tout y était.

« Bon vous allez les manger ces takoyakis oui ?» demanda la demi-homonculus un midi.

( _Ndla : les takoyakis sont des petites boules rondes fourrées à la pieuvre_) Ouais, quand ils auront terminé leur mise en scène. J'ai même l'impression d'entendre un air d'harmonica.

« Prêt à chialer gamin ?» fit Roy.

« Prêt à perdre ton dentier le vioque ?» répliqua Lucifer.

Soraya se frappa le front. Soudain, chacun se mit à piocher dans le saladier et à avaler à toute vitesse le beignet rond. C'est tout juste s'ils prenaient le temps de mâcher. Enfin, resta un ultime takoyaki. Après un échange de regard enflammé, les deux hommes se livrèrent à une bagarre autour du beignet avec leur pique en bois. Tant et si bien que le takoyaki finit par sauter hors du saladier. Ils lancèrent pour l'attraper, mais Soraya fut la plus rapide : elle épingla le takoyaki et se rassit.

« Ca suffit vos bêtises maintenant !» dit-elle.

La demi-homonculus mangea le takoyaki, sous l'oeil déçu des garçons. Après le dessert, Lucifer se retira dans la bibliothèque, pour quelques leçons en plus. Soraya l'y rejoignait, car le jeune homme avait toujours une foule de questions à poser. Et Roy lui, ben il allait pioncer tout simplement. Lucifer s'installa à la table au milieu de la vaste pièce, et reprit un des livres de la veille. Des contes xinois qu'il avait déniché et qui lui rappelait sa terre natale.

« J'aurais bien voulu lire ça avec Quang Jin. Dire que ça va faire un mois maintenant. Si seulement j'avais moins fait ma tête de mule et écouté ce qu'il me disait.» soupira Lucifer.

« Tu sais, avec des si on referait le monde. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, Desaster connaissait ton existence. Il serait donc venu jusque chez toi pour t'avoir. Et Quang Jin, qui t'appréciait comme son fils et qui savait que tu n'étais pas prêt, se serait interposé.» dit Soraya.

« Donc si on suis ton raisonnement, ça devait arriver dès le moment où Desaster a su que j'étais destiné à le détruire.» résuma Lucifer.

« C'est ce que je pense. C'est dur à accepter, mais au moins ça t'as donné la force de te battre.»

Lucifer sourit. Soraya savait trouver les mots pour calmer ses angoisses. D'ailleurs, il appréciait les moments passés avec elle. L'adolescente agissait toujours avec douceur, et savait ménager son élève. Lucifer pensait pouvoir tout lui dire, il était sûr de trouver une oreille pour écouter ses opinions, et répondre à ses questions. En revanche, elle était intransigeante au niveau de l'entraînement. La vie était plutôt agréable au manoir. L'enseignement avec Soraya nécessitait du sérieux, mais il pouvait ensuite se défouler avec Roy.

Malgré leurs petites piques, ces deux-là s'entendaient bien. Preuve en était que Mustang faisait découvrir la vie nocturne de la ville à Lucifer de temps à autre. Dans ces moments-là, l'homonculus du feu retrouvait ses réflexes de Don Juan. Roy lui, avait passé ce cap depuis un moment.

* * *

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?» fit Lucifer, qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

« Mais oui, ça a l'air de te surprendre.» répondit Roy.

Tous deux se baladaient dans les rues, appréciant la fraîcheur du soir.

« En y réfléchissant pas vraiment. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas toujours là les week-ends.»

« Exact. Autrefois j'y étais tout le temps. Le manoir est mon refuge, et cette ville est le meilleur endroit pour me relaxer. Après les tracas du boulot, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, et j'oublie mes soucis.» expliqua Roy.

Lucifer hocha la tête. Il voulait poser une autre question, mais hésitait un peu. Si c'était pour se faire vanner ... enfin, il s'y risqua tout de même :

« Et euuuh ... c'est bien la vie à deux ? Je veux dire c'est pas monotone ?»

« Hm non. Tu sais, on se lasse de flirter. Les filles d'un soir, tu ne t'amuse pas à leur raconter tous tes problèmes. Quand tu es avec quelqu'un, tu sais qu'il y a au moins une personne qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es, qui te soutiendra et qui s'inquiètera pour toi. Ca change tout.»

Lucifer médita un instant ces paroles. Il avait raison mine de rien.

« Au fait quand on s'est rencontré, ta mère a dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'homonculus. Combien étions-nous avant ?» reprit Lucifer.

« Six. Six homonculus à incarner les sept péchés capitaux. Je ne sais pas lequel manquait, mais les autres je m'en souviens. De vraies teignes.»

Certainement dans le genre de Desaster quoi. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que tous les homonculus étaient mauvais ? Pourtant, lui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Et il n'en avait pas l'intention, sauf pour son ennemi.

«_ J'espère être l'exception._»

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur promenade. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda la raison de la disparition des homonculus. Roy hésita, puis lui annonça que lui et sa mère en étaient responsables.

« Ils ont tenté de nous éliminer puis de m'étudier comme cobaye. Le gros défaut de ma mère est qu'elle est incapable de se contrôler quand il s'agit de moi. Elle devient vraiment dangereuse à ce moment-là.» révéla Mustang.

Lucifer eut du mal à y croire. Soraya passait pour être la gentillesse incarnée à ses yeux, et aussi pour un modèle de calme et de douceur. Elle devait être terrifiante dans ses moments de colère. Les garçons furent de retour au manoir. Soraya se trouvait au salon, endormie sur le canapé. Un livre pendait dans une main.

« Je la reconnais bien là : s'endormir en lisant.» fit Roy en prenant l'ouvrage.

« Je m'occupe de l'amener dans sa chambre.» fit Lucifer.

Le militaire lui lança un coup d'oeil oblique, puis se rendit vers la bibliothèque. Lucifer souleva la demi-homonculus puis entreprit de gravir l'escalier. Il parvint à ouvrir la porte, et déposa la demoiselle sur son lit. La voyant ainsi paisiblement endormie, cheveux épars autour d'elle lui rappela un conte.

« _On dirait la princesse Jade endormie pour mille saisons._» pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Lucifer n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois qu'il comparait une fille à autre chose qu'une fleur. Il se redressa, et quitta la chambre pour aller gagner la sienne.

« Bon ! Bonne nuit le mioche !» fit Roy devant la sienne.

« Bonne nuit papy.»

L'homonculus du feu s'allongea et ne fut pas long à trouver le sommeil. Il rêva d'une jeune princesse attendant qu'on la délivre de son sommeil magique. Les rêves sont bizarres.


	6. Le manoir de Dante

**Une petite excursion chez Dante, y'a rien de tel pour se mettre en forme. En plus on y fait des rencontres intéressantes. Je vous laisse juger par vous-même.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand l'homonculus du feu se réveilla, il trouva qu'il avait fait un rêve assez idiot. Les images défilaient encore devant ses rétines. La première personne qu'il croisa fut bien sûr la propriétaire des lieux. Lucifer se rappela qui était la princesse dans son rêve, et se sentit rougir.

« _Enfin calme-toi, c'est juste un rêve._» se sermona-t-il.

Soraya lui servit son petit-déjeuner, et s'installa en face de lui.

« Aujourd'hui ça fait très exactement un mois et demi que tu es là. Tu as appris pas mal de choses, notamment au sujet de ton pouvoir. Je pense qu'il est temps de te dire comment tuer Desaster.» annonça Soraya.

Son fils arriva sur ces entrefaites, et s'assit de chaque côté d'eux.

« Tu parle de tuer quelqu'un dès le p'tit dèj ? T'as mal dormi ou quoi ?» lança-t-il.

Lucifer ricana. Mais il était toute ouïe. Si Soraya lui faisait ce genre de confidence, c'est qu'elle le jugeait prêt.

« Pour vaincre définitivement un homonculus, il faut avoir recours à l'alchimie. Roy et moi connaissons le cercle à utiliser, mais ce qu'il nous faut surtout, ce sont les restes de Desaster.»

« Ses restes ? Mais des restes de quoi ?» s'étonna Lucifer.

Certainement pas de son dernier repas. Ca serait assez répugnant. Et bien trop simple également.

« Les restes de sa transmutation. Autrement dit un morceau du corps de la personne qui aurait dû revenir.»

Lucifer avala de travers. Boouuaaaah ! Finalement les restes de repas c'était pas si mal. L'homonculus reagrda ses amis avec une expression des plus dégoûtées.

« Toi t'as tout compris de travers j'imagine.» lança Roy ironique.

« Alors dis-moi ce que c'est si t'as tout compris droit !» lança Lucifer agacé.

« Il faudra bien ! Les restes d'une transmutation sont en général des os ou une mèche de cheveux.»

Ouf ! Ben tant mieux. Cependant, le problème comme le souligna Soraya, c'était de savoir qui était Desaster et donc l'endroit où son corps se trouvait. Un cimetière selon toute probabilité, mais lequel ...

« Dites, il est fort possible que Dante se soit occupé de cet homonculus. C'était son passe-temps après tout. Les restes sont peut-être chez elle.» suggéra Roy.

« C'est une idée. Nous irons voir ça ce matin.»

Et donc, le trio se rendit dans la ville de Dublith plus au sud. Le manoir de Dante devait être encore sur pieds, dans la forêt. Soraya indiqua la route à son fils.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas été racheté.» dit-elle.

« Je vois un panneau à vendre, donc c'est au programme.» répondit Roy.

Ils descendirent du véhicule. La grille était ouverte, ce qui les étonna un peu. Tous trois s'avancèrent dans l'allée de gravier. La porte d'entrée était entrebaillée.

« Je crois que nous ne sommes pas tout seuls.» dit Soraya.

* * *

Elle avait la tête baissée. Sous son pied se trouvait une empreinte animale d'assez grande taille. Et pas qu'une seule. La demi-homonculus entra donc avec précaution. Rien ne paraissait avoir changé dans ce manoir. Au salon, il restait encore les traces du combat que Roy et Soraya avaient mené pour sceller les homonculus. L'empreinte noircie sur le grand cercle de transmutation. Un silence qui ne leur disait rien qui vaille régnait. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que quelque chose d'autre rôdait, ils se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Mustang proposa d'aller voir au laboratoire. C'est en descendant les escaliers qu'ils entendirent farfouiller. Seulement, la créature les entendit également, et le bruit cessa.

Soraya qui était en tête ouvrit la porte. Le corps de Dante qui aurait dû s'y trouver n'y était plus, et la pièce était en désordre. Lucifer donna un coup de coude à Roy, et lui désigna la droite. Le brun découvrit une petite fille aux longs cheveux châtains, avec des yeux bleus étrangement vide. Il connaissait cette enfant.

« Nina ?» dit-il.

« Tiens, mais c'est le colonel Mustang.» fit un râle.

Une silhouette émergea. Plus haute qu'un homme, la chose possédait une fourrure marron, de grandes pattes à la place des mains, mais surtout une tête d'homme à l'envers.

« Shou Tucker.» fit Roy.

« Lui-même. Ca faisait longtemps, que venez-vous faire ici ?» demanda l'homme chimère.

« Je vous retourne la question.»

« Moi, je suis là pour ma Nina. Je cherche ce qui pourrait la réveiller, les pierres rouges.» révéla Shou.

Il promena son regard sur les trois amis.

« Je n'en ai pas trouvé. Oh ! Des yeux améthystes à la pupilles fendues. C'est un homonculus. Il a des pierres rouges en lui, exactement ce qu'il faut pour ma Nina.» dit Tucker en fixant Lucifer.

Roy et Soraya se mirent aussitôt devant leur ami, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Shou afficha un sourire peu engageant.

« Shou, j'ai entendu parler de votre cas. La pourriture qui a changé sa fille et son chien en chimère. C'est un peu tard pour se rattraper vous ne croyez pas ?» dit Soraya.

« Non, je vais la ramener. Vous êtes habillée comme une homonculus, vous en êtes certainemnt une aussi. Je vais également prendre vos pierres.» reprit Tucker en avançant.

« C'est inutile. Nina ne reviendra pas, peu importe ce que vous ferez. Vous l'avez tuée, alors tant pis pour vous.» dit Roy, glacial.

« Elle reviendra, il lui faut juste ces pierres.»

Shou posa alors ses pattes au sol. Roy bondit d'un côté, et Soraya entraîna Lucifer de l'autre. Puis elle répliqua au même moment que son fils.

« Pas de cercle ... et les homonculus ne font pas d'alchimie. Qu'êtes-vous donc ?» fit Tucker.

« Oh nous sommes des gens compliqués.» répondit Soraya.

Shou para la transmutation qu'elle lui envoya. L'adolescente saisit Lucifer par le poignet et l'entraîna hors du laboratoire.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?» demanda l'homonculus du feu.

« Un monstre, un vrai cette fois.» fit Soraya.

Soudain, un animal vert qui évoquait le chien leur barra la route. Massif, puissamment musclé il possédait un arsenal de crocs impressionnants. La chimère gronda, fixant ses yeux jaunes globuleux les bipèdes en face d'elle. Par réflexe, Soraya maintint Lucifer derrière elle. Soudain la chimère fut violemment soulevée du sol. Une action de Roy. Tucker attaqua de nouveau, chargeant le brun. Cette fois ce fut Lucifer qui intervint, en dressant un mur de feu entre lui et la chimère. Shou pila, puis rappliqua vers Lucifer. La chimère-chien fonça vers Soraya au même moment.

Cette dernière partit sur le côté pour l'entraîner. Lucifer n'eut plus qu'à esquiver les coups de Tucker.

« Tu te défends bien mais j'arracherais ces pierres de ton ventre !» s'exclama l'homme.

Enfin si tant est qu'on puisse encore l'appeler comme ça. Tucker finit par emprisonner Lucifer avec le carrelage du sol. L'homonculus du feu le vit sortir des griffes acérées.

Roy passa à l'attaque. Enfilant un gant à la hâte il créa une explosion qui envoya Shou bouler. Lucifer se servit de son pouvoir pour se libérer.

« Où est Soraya ?» demanda Lucifer.

Roy ne répondit pas, et faucha le jeune homonculus. Juste à temps pour éviter des pics.

* * *

Soraya pour sa part, s'employait à fatiguer l'animal à sa poursuite. Elle l'avait entraîné vers l'escalier, puis sauta par-dessus la rampe au milieu. Mais la chimère ne s'en laissait pas compter. La demi-homonculus fonça alors vers un mur. Elle ralentit un peu, puis opéra un salto arrière en prenant appui sur le mur. La bête percuta bien la pierre. Un gros trou en résulta. Seulement, la créature eut l'air à peine sonnée.

« _Les croisements l'ont rendue plus forte._» devina l'adolescente.

La chimère se retourna vivement, et flanqua un magistral coup de patte à Soraya, l'envoyant bouler à son tour. Elle vit ensuite la créature bondir sur elle. Soudain, un puissant jet de flammes atteignit l'animal, l'envoyant de consummer à terre.

« Sora ! Ca va rien de cassé ?» s'enquit Lucifer en l'aidant à se relever.

« Non non ça va. Merci. Où est Roy ?»

« Je suis là. J'ai échappé à Tucker. Il est coriace, j'ai aussi remarqué des cercles sur ses pattes.» fit le brun en arrivant.

« Il est prêt à nous tuer pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Je crains qu'on ne doive jouer le jeu.» fit Soraya.

Son fils acquiesça. Lucifer était mal à l'aise. La seule personne qu'il s'était promis de tuer était Desaster. Il ne voulait plus d'autres morts. Cependant, le jeune homonculus ne voulait pas abandonner ses amis au moment critique. C'était également l'occasion de montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Pour l'instant, ils étaient à l'abri mais ça n'allait pas durer. Il leur fallait attaquer les premiers.

« On devrait se séparer, pour l'attaquer sur plusieurs fronts.» suggéra Roy.

« Nous allons aussi utiliser la chose à laquelle il tient le plus au monde. Toi et Lucifer vous ferez diversion pendant que j'irais la chercher.» ajouta Soraya.

« Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? S'il y avait encore une bestiole.» demanda Lucifer.

« Elle aurait attaqué en même temps que l'autre. Allez on y va.»

C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent. Soraya partit à l'opposé des garçons. Ces derniers avancèrent prudemment dans le manoir. Ils découvrirent Tucker, auprès de la chimère brûlée par Lucifer. Roy fit signe à son camarade qu'il partait à droite. Lucifer acquiesça, et arpenta la gauche. Ils ne pourraient pas faire autrement que d'avancer vers lui. Shou se releva soudain, après avoir marmonné un moment à sa chimère. Il perçut la respiration des hommes, et fit volte face pour transmuter.

Roy et Lucifer attaquèrent ensemble. Les transmutations se heurtèrent violemment. Les flammes de l'homonculus passèrent à ras de la tête de Tucker. Pouvant contrôler le feu à distance, Lucifer se mit à harceler l'adversaire. Shou reçut diverses brûlures sur tout le corps. Il ne pouvait plus se baisser pour transmuter. Alors il décida d'utiliser le mur. Les éclairs parcoururent la pierre, puis le sol. Les garçons opérèrent une pirouette pour esquiver.

Roy transmuta un rideau en serpent pour emprisoner Tucker. Mais les griffes de l'homme-chimère lacérèrent le tissu. Il s'apprêta à riposter, quand une voix résonna.

« Tucker !» appela Soraya.

Il la vit tenant la poupée sans vie censée être Nina.

« Ma fille ! Lâche-là tout de suite !» râla Shou.

Soraya plaça ses bras autour de la tête de la petite fille.

« Un seul geste et je lui brise le cou.» avertit Soraya.

Shou gronda. Roy et Lucifer en profitèrent pour la rejoindre. La demi-homonculus ne quittait pas l'homme-chimère des yeux.

« S'il vous plaît rendez-la moi !» fit Tucker.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, dans un geste de désespoir. En réalité, une transmutation fut lancée dès que ses pattes touchèrent le sol. Soraya répliqua en faisant circuler l'énergie alchimique à travers son corps. Ainsi, une barrière s'érigea entre elle et l'offensive. La demi-homonculus tint également parole. Un craquement parvint aux oreilles de Shou.

« NINA ! NOOON !»

Il se précipita vers Soraya tel un taureau dans l'arène.

« La voilà !» dit-elle en lui lançant le corps inerte.

Tucker le reçut dans les bras juste au moment où Roy et Lucifer lancèrent une attaque enflammée. La température monta brutalement, avant de chuter tout aussi vite. Les flammes dévoraient Tucker. Le problème était résolu. Homonculus et hybrides posèrent un regard désolé sur le feu. Voilà où menait l'obsession.

« Bon ... ne restons pas là.» dit Soraya, rompant le silence méditatif.

* * *

Ils quittèrent l'endroit pour revenir au laboratoire. En silence, chacun chercha ce pour quoi ils étaient venus. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien qui eut appartenu à un coprs humain.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. La dernière fois qu'on est venus nous avions juste trouvé ce qu'il fallait pour les homonculus présents, pas plus.» fit Soraya.

« Tu crois qu'elle ne connaissait pas Desaster ?» avança Roy.

« Non ça me semble peu probable. En revanche il est possible qu'elle n'aie jamais trouvé ses restes.» répondit Soraya.

« S'il a vécu ici, peut-être qu'elle l'a noté quelque part.» suggéra Lucifer.

C'était une idée. Ils se mirent donc à farfouiller dans les notes éparpillées.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé.» annonça Lucifer.

Soraya et son fils approchèrent. Dans les pages du carnet que tenait le jeune homonculus figurait le titre : _Arrivée de Desaster. _Tous trois lurent avec attention les commentaires de Dante. Selon elle, l'homonculus de la foudre venait d'un petit village pas loin de Dublith. Il avait choisi son nom lui-même, et n'avait pas semblé aussi désemparé que les autres homonculus. Pourtant, il s'était montré docile. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de partir au bout de trente ans.

« Dante n'a visiblement pas apprécié cette désertion. Desaster a profité de son enseignement puis il a fichu le camp.» dit Roy.

« Oui. Et comme elle est rancunière elle a cherché ses restes. Voyons ... selon elle trois hommes pourraient correspondre à Desaster.» ajouta Soraya.

« Comment savoir lequel est le bon ?» interrogea Lucifer.

« En essayant les trois j'imagine.» fit Mustang.

Soraya hocha la tête. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Lucifer referma le carnet. Le trio quitta le manoir abandonné, pour la ville indiquée par Dante. Ils se rendirent direction à l'ancien cimetière. Les herbes avaient envahi l'endroit. Vu l'ancienneté des tombes, nombres d'entre elles étaient pratiquement illisibles. Le groupe se sépara pour trouver le nom des hommes supposés avoir donné naissance à Desaster. Un petit moment après Soraya creusa une tombe par alchimie.

La demi-homonculus retira un os du bras, et referma la sépulture. Roy trouva la seconde et fit de même. Il alla ensuite aider Lucifer avec la troisième. Ils réunirent les os dans un petit sac en velours.

« A présent, nous pouvons partir pour Xing. Tu pourras nous accompagner Roy ?» interrogea Soraya.

« Non malheureusement. En ce moment on est assez occupés.» fit le brun.

« Entendu. Allez on rentre.»


	7. Esprits et cauchemars

**Le départ arrive. Mais le trajet ne sera pas de tout repos ... Il s'en est passé des choses à Xing.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Maintenant qu'il possédait les restes de son ennemi, Lucifer allait pouvoir accomplir ce pourquoi il avait été créé. Cependant, le jeune homonculus s'interrogeait : était-il prêt ? Certes il avait beaucoup appris en près de deux mois d'entraînement intensif. Mais Desaster était plus âgé et plus puissant ...

« _Théoriquement mon pouvoir est capable de rivaliser avec le sien. Il n' a pas l'air de savoir se battre autrement qu'avec la foudre, mais il la maîtrise tellement bien._» pensa-t-il ce soir-là.

Lucifer se trouvait sur la terrasse du manoir Ludlow, en train de ruminer ses doutes. Il se rappelait la fois où Desaster lui avait fait une démonstration de sa force. Le jeune homonculus soupira. Il se demandait également ce qu'il allait devenir après cet affrontement.

« Lucifer ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?» demanda Soraya derrière lui.

L'intéressé se retourna et lui sourit.

« Oh eh bien ... je m'interroge. Suis-je vraiment prêt à affronter Desaster ?»

Soraya vint s'appuyer sur la rambarde.

« On doute toujours avant une action aussi importante. C'est normal. D'après moi tu es prêt. Je ne t'aurais pas révélé comment vaincre ton ennemi autrement. Après, le reste est une question de confiance en toi.» dit-elle.

« Si tu le dis je te fais confiance.»

« Tu peux. Allez gamin, au lit !» fit la demi-homonculus avant de lui ébourrifer les cheveux.

« Hey ! Et tu va pas t'y mettre toi aussi !» protesta Lucifer.

Il la suivit à l'intérieur.

« Hé que veux-tu la vérité est dure à accepter.» lança Roy qui avait entendu sa mère appeler Lucifer « gamin».

« On a des insomnies l'aïeul ?» répliqua Lucifer.

« Ca arrive quand les bébés chialent la nuit.» rétorqua Mustang.

« Aha. Va plutôt prendre tes cachets et laver ton dentier.»

« Ca suffit tous les deux.» intervint Soraya.

Sur ce, chacun rentra dans sa chambre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là à Xing, Desaster avait presque atteint son but. Il s'était lancé à l'assaut du palais impérial. Dans un premier temps, personne n'avait compris ce qui se passait. Les gardes s'étaient brusquement mis à s'entretuer. Cela avait mis la garde impériale dans tous ses états. Les soldats n'obéissaient plus, se contentant de massacrer tout le monde sur leur chemin. Et puis ça avait été le tour des domestiques.

Ils s'étaient joints à la pagaille générale. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un général aperçu Desaster que la lumière fut faite sur l'étrange comportement du personnel.

Le général décida d'aller réveiller l'empereur. Il fallait qu'il quitte la résidence, et vite. Si l'homonculus de la foudre obligeait les gens à se battre entre eux, le souverain était en danger de mort. Alors, avec l'aide de domestiques et des conseillers, le vieil empereur fut sorti de son lit, et conduit à l'extérieur. Le général ordonna qu'on prépare un attelage. Les cris du massacre retentissaient dans tout le palais, alertant d'autres personnes. Hélas, celles qui venaient voir ce qui se passait se faisaient tuer immédiatement.

« Où est l'homonculus censé arrêter Desaster ?» demanda l'empereur.

« Il est justement en train de chercher un moyen de le vaincre altesse.» répondit Jiu Sang.

Vite Lucifer, pensa le conseiller. Nous allons tous mourir si tu ne reviens pas à temps. Le cocher fouetta les chevaux. Au palais, Desaster avançait au milieu des bagarres. Il ouvrait chaque porte, cherchant l'empereur. L'homonculus finit par demander à un soldat de le conduire. Sous son emprise, l'humain l'amena aux appartements royaux. Vides. Le lit du souverain était défait. Il avait été évacué.

« Dommage. Je vais tout de même prendre possession de ce charmant domaine.» déclara Desaster.

Avant tout, l'homonculus du désastre fit cesser les combats. Il ordonna ensuite que tout le monde soit réuni dans la salle du trône. Desaster alla prendre place sur le fauteuil royal. Puis il s'adressa à la foule du personnel, contrôlée ou non.

« Désormais je suis votre nouveau maître. Votre empereur n'est plus. J'attends de vous une obéissance totale, ou ce sera la mort. Si vous prenez la fuite cette nuit je le saurais, je peux connaître vos pensées. J'ai été clair ?»

Les gens paraissaient hésiter, sous le choc de cette attaque. Afin de les convaincre, Desaster fit circuler un courant électrique, qui fit crier les malheureux.

« Alors ?» demanda l'homonculus.

Dans un mouvement presque synchro, les domestiques et soldats se prosternèrent à genoux. Desaster eut un sourire satisfait.

« Parfait. Maintenant décampez.»

Le personnel sortit de la vaste salle. Desaster chargea les gardes de surveiller toutes les issues. Ensuite, il s'installa plus confortablement sur le trône, dans une position très peu correcte pour un souverain.

« Qu'on m'amène un messager.» ordonna-t-il.

Un scribe tout tremblotant s'avança quelques instants plus tard.

« Tu va rédiger une annonce, qui sera ensuite placardée dans tout le pays.»

« Ou ... oui maître.»

Desaster lui dicta le message. Ceci fait il congédia l'homme, et croisa ses bras sur sa nuque. Il se doutait bien que l'empereur ne resterait pas sans réagir. Mais l'homonculus l'attendait de pied ferme. Qu'il ose seulement poser l'ombre d'un orteil dans la capitale, et c'en serait fini de lui. Pour de bon. En attendant, il décida de fêter sa prise de pouvoir en dégustant quelques mets locaux.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Soraya réveilla Lucifer de bonne heure. L'adolescente constata qu'il avait mal dormi. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner. Roy descendit peu de temps après. Le déjeuner se passa en silence. Plus tard, il était temps de partir. Le militaire avait réservé des billets, qui grâce à sa condition étaient moins chers.

« Bien. Nous partons.» annonça Soraya.

Lucifer hocha la tête d'un air un peu absent. La demi-homonculus entreprit de charger leurs petites affaires dans le coffre de la voiture de son fils.

« Oh gamin !» interpella Roy.

Lucifer se retourna, interrogateur.

« T'inquiètes pas ça va aller. T'es entre de bonnes mains avec ma mère, et puis tu as bien retenu ce qu'on t'avait appris.» dit le brun avec un sourire en coin.

« Ouais merci Roy.» sourit Lucifer, avec reconnaissance.

« Allez on y va.» reprit le général.

Ils rejoignirent Soraya près de la voiture. Mustang les conduisit à la gare. Ils devaient d'abord aller à Youswell, avant de prendre la direction du désert. Durant le trajet, Lucifer resta silencieux. Soraya le sentait inquiet. Néanmoins elle se dit qu'il devait avoir besoin de réfléchir un peu, d'être au calme. Aussi le laissa-t-elle dans son mutisme. En fin de matinée ils s'arrêtèrent déjeuner à Youswell. Quand Soraya demanda des chameaux pour traverser le désert, on les regarda bizarrement. Toutefois comme certains Xiniens venaient par là, on accéda à sa demande.

La traversée du désert fut éprouvante. En plus de la chaleur, ils eurent droit à une tempête de sable, qui les obligea à s'arrêter un moment.

« Tu as dû t'amuser pour venir en Amestris.» commenta Soraya.

« Oh sûr, j'adore les pâtés de sable.» fit Lucifer.

La demi-homoncuus pouffa de rire. Tous deux se remirent en route au bout de deux heures. La nuit tomba lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Xing. N'apercevant pas encore de ville, ils décidèrent de camper. Lucifer passa la nuit à s'agiter, rêvant qu'il arrivait devant Desaster, mais sans pantalon. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

« Quel rêve idiot !» dit-il en retombant sur sa couche.

Le jeune homonculus laissa son regard errer sur les étoiles, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Et enfin au matin suivant ils arrivèrent dans un petit village d'ouvriers.

« Tu as vu cet endroit ? Les gens y sont si tristes.» constata Soraya.

« Oui ... je me demande ce qui se passe.» ajouta Lucifer.

Les villageois affichaient un air de lassitude profonde. Nombre d'entre eux étaient assis dans les rues, affaiblis. Soraya et Lucifer approchèrent d'un marchand pour demander quelques vivres, les leurs étant bientôt à cours.

« Excusez-moi, mais que se passe-t-il ici ?» demanda Lucifer.

« Vous voyez là le résultat d'un abus. Les soldats d'ici nous prennent toute notre nourriture, sans parler des médicaments. Nous sommes affamés et malades. Et avec ce fléau qui est devenu empereur ...» raconta le marchand en nettoyant son comptoir.

« Fléau ? Vous parlez de Desaster ?» releva l'homonculus du feu.

« Parfaitement. Il a pris le pouvoir il y a deux jours. Autrement vous désiriez quelque chose ? Il doit me rester des conserves.» reprit le marchand.

En apprenant ce que Desaster avait fait, Lucifer sentit une sourde colère brûler en lui. Il attrapa deux boîtes de conserve, et régla le marchand. Puis il raconta à Soraya ce qu'il avait appris.

« On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose pour les aider.» dit-elle.

« Oui : foncer à la capitale pour tuer ce maudit Desaster !» fit Lucifer.

Cependant, les chameaux avaient besoin de repos. Ils conduisirent les animaux près d'une auberge. Tous deux voulurent y prendre une chambre, mais le propriétaire était malade, et c'était la seule du village.

« Eh bien nous camperons dehors.» décida Soraya.

« Toute façon on n'a pas le choix.» ajouta Lucifer.

Ils trouvèrent un petit pré qui ferait leur affaire. Les montures pourraient y manger, et eux ne seraient pas dérangés. Lucifer se chargea d'allumer un feu, et Soraya de trouver l'eau pour faire la cuisine. La demi-homonculus et son congénère déjeunèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre. Soudain, les chameaux se mirent à pousser des lamentations déchirantes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive ?» fit Lucifer étonné.

« Ils ont l'air malade.» répondit Soraya.

Tous deux se rendirent auprès des bêtes. Soraya les ausculta.

« Je crois que nous sommes immobilisés.» annonça-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Ah non, c'est pas le moment ! Il faut absolument qu'on atteigne la capitale, et on en a pour trois jours ! Alors ils vont se bouger le derrière et ...» tempêta Lucifer.

Il fut interrompu par un bruit curieux. Quand le jeune homonculus baissa la tête, ce fut pour s'apercevoir que le chameau à côté duquel il était avait la diarrhée. Un peu plus et ça atterrissait sur ses chaussures.

« Je crois que la réponse est on ne peut plus claire.» commenta Soraya, en essayant de comprimer un fou rire.

Lucifer pesta, et s'éloigna en vitesse de l'animal. La nuit venue, le jeune homonculus se remit à cauchemarder.

* * *

Il se trouvait de nouveau devant Desaster. Le cercle pour le sceller avait été tracé et activé. Sauf que l'homonculus de la foudre ne mourut pas. Il était dans un état épouvantable, décomposé. Desaster se jeta sur Lucifer.

« _Inutile ! Personne ne peut me tuer. Pour te punir je vais emmener tous tes amis en ENFER !!_ » fit l'homonculus de la foudre.

A la place du cercle jaillirent des flammes. Lucifer vit Quang Jin y glisser, puis Jiu Sang suivi de Soraya et Roy. Lucifer se réveilla en poussant un cri.

« Woh ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ?» demanda Soraya.

A moins qu'il n'aime pousser des cris en dormant, je ne vois pas ce qui aurait pu se passer d'autre. Lucifer se passa les mains sur le visage.

« Voui ... c'était affreux. Je crois qu'il faut que je m'entraîne, pour être bien prêt face à Desaster.» dit-il.

Il voulut se lever, mais son amie le retint par le poignet.

« Tu es prêt. Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de sommeil. Autrement homonculus ou pas tu va t'affaiblir.» dit-elle.

« Le souci c'est que je cauchemarde dès que je m'endors.» répondit Lucifer.

« Bon alors dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider à t'endormir. Allonge-toi sur le dos.»

Lucifer haussa un sourcil, mais l'écouta. La demi-homonculus entreprit alors de le masser.

« Hé c'est super agréable !» constata-t-il.

« Avec ça tu dormira en paix.»

Le jeune homonculus ne tarda pas à s'endormir paisiblement. Le lendemain, les chameaux n'allant guère mieux, nos amis se décidèrent à aller chercher des médicaments au village. Ce matin l'ambiance paraissait plus joyeuse.

« C'est moi ou les gens vont mieux ?» demanda Lucifer.

« On dirait oui.»

Lucifer dénicha une phamarcie. Malgré que les étagères soient vides, la pharmacienne les accueilla avec entrain.

« Euh ... nous aurions voulu de quoi soigner nos montures.» fit Lucifer.

« Ah désolée, mais tous nos médicaments vont à la base militaire de l'autre côté de la rivière.» fit la jeune femme.

« Lucifer, demande-lui ce qui se passe.» fit Soraya.

Il posa la question. La demi-homonculus observa la statuette que la pharmacienne nettoyait. Elle représentait une femme, dont le visage comportait des marques violettes et un losange vert sur le front. D'après la commerçante, un esprit leur aurait rendu visite et leur aurait apporté de la nourriture.

« La Dame Violette fait partie du folklore de notre village. Je n'y croyais pas, mais la preuve est là.» conclut la jeune femme.

Lucifer remercia la pharmacienne et sortit en compagnie de Soraya. Sans médecine ils allaient devoir attendre que les animaux aillent mieux. En passant, ils virent où se trouvait cette fameuse base qui pillait le village.

« Quelle honte. Quand je pense qu'ils sont censés protéger les gens. C'est pas pour dire, mais j'aimerais bien que la Dame Violette bousille leur base.» fit Lucifer.

« Oui.»

Cette nuit encore, Lucifer s'agita dans son sommeil. Lorsqu'il se réveilla cependant, il aperçut une silhouette féminine à la lueur de la lune.

« _Ce serait quand même pas la Dame Violette ? Je vais aller voir ça._ » pensa-t-il.

Lucifer se leva d'un bond, et s'éloigna à la suite de l'ombre qui filait.

* * *

« Hé ho Dame Violette !» appela-t-il.

La personne tourna la tête, puis s'enfuit en courant. Lucifer fronça les sourcils et pressa l'allure. Mais c'est qu'elle courait vite ! Il eut alors l'idée d'utiliser son pouvoir. En projetant des flammes il irait bien plus vite. Lucifer tendit les bras en arrière, et mis le turbo comme on dit. Le jeune homonculus dépassa ainsi l'esprit, puis lui coupa la route. Elle tenta de fuir, mais il l'accula à un mur.

« Désolé, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Juste faire connaissance.» dit Lucifer en approchant.

L'esprit baissa la tête. Elle avait le visage caché par une capuche.

« N'ayez pas peur, je veux simplement discuter. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un esprit.» reprit-il.

« C'est que ... je suis très occupée.»

« Ah ...»

Il approcha un peu plus.

« Vous êtes plutôt séduisante pour un esprit. Et ... vous me paraissez familière aussi.»

« Hin .. c'est ce qu'on dit en général.»

« Non ... vous me paraissez vraiment familière.» insista Lucifer.

« Possible, mais je dois y aller.»

Elle commença à s'éloigner. Lucifer créa alors un mince filet enflammé, qui coupa la capuche.

« Sora ?» s'étonna-t-il lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« Bonsoir Lucifer.» fit la demi-homonculus avec embarras.

« C'est toi la Dame Violette ? Enfin celle qui a apporté la nourriture aux villageois ?» demanda Lucifer.

Soraya soupira et lui fit face.

« En effet. Je voulais aider ces gens mais sans qu'ils me reconnaissent par la suite. On doit rester incognito un moment encore.» avoua-t-elle.

« Ben dis donc. En tout cas, c'est très généreux de ta part et plutôt courageux aussi.» commenta-t-il admiratif.

« Merci. Je ne voulais pas non plus t'en parler, pour ne pas t'attirer des ennuis.» reprit Soraya.

« C'est rien. Mais tu allais où au fait ?» demanda-t-il.

« Appliquer ton idée et détruire cette base militaire. Tu ... pourrais peut-être m'aider d'ailleurs.»

« Bonne idée ! Ca me fera un entraînement. Allez Dame Violette je vous suis !»

Soraya sourit, et ensemble ils filèrent vers la base.

Les gardes à l'entrée la virent approcher. Puis deux jets de flammes qui prirent la forme de serpents surgirent de chaque côté de Soraya. Les soldats n'eurent que le temps de se retrouver enfermés dans des prisons de pierre. Les serpents détruisirent la porte, puis se répandirent, consummant tout sur leur passage.

L'alerte fut cependant donnée. A la demande de Soraya, Lucifer restait caché. L'adolescente lança diverses transmutation, mais comme elle n'avait ni besoin de cercle ni de frapper dans ses mains, cela paraissait surnaturel. D'autant plus que Soraya avait créé de la vapeur autour d'elle, rajoutant dans le paranormal. Le feu dévorait tout à l'intérieur. C'était la panique, et les soldats fuyaient soit les bêtes enflammées, soit les transmutations. Soraya se retrouva devant le commandant.

« Hors de mon village ! Et gare à vous si vous revenez : ce sera la mort.» avertit-elle.

Un pieu jaillit du sol, et projeta le commandant par une fenêtre. Ce dernier tomba dans un bassin rempli d'eau. Finalement les soldats se sauvèrent, la plupart à cheval.

Les flammes achevèrent de consummer la base.

« Et voilà. Les villageois devraient être tranquilles.» fit Soraya.

« Je me pose une question tout à coup : la maladie des chameaux c'étaient une coïncidence ou pas ?» interrogea Lucifer.

« Eh bien ... j'imagine que les laxatifs ne sont pas très bon pour eux. Autrement ils vont bien.» fit la demi-homonculus.

Ainsi, elle avait tout planifié pour pouvoir aider ces pauvres gens. Lucifer fut impressionné. La demi-homonculus continuait de l'étonner, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cette histoire réglée, ils n'eurent plus qu'à revenir au campement pour terminer leur nuit.


	8. Le péché face au péché

**Allons enfants de l'alchimiiiii-ieuh, le jour de la baston est arrrivééé ! Comme vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre est consacré à l'affrontement en Lucifer et Desaster. Merci à ceux qui suivent.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Lucifer se réveilla il remarqua qu'il tenait Soraya contre lui. L'homonculus du feu s'écarta vivement, le rouge aux joues. Foouuh. Bon, en attendant qu'elle se réveille il décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner. La demi-homonculus ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sourit en voyant que son ami avait préparé de quoi manger. Tous deux déjeunèrent tranquillement, avant de se mettre en route pour la capitale. Il leur restait encore pas mal de trajet à faire.

Enfin un après-midi se dressa devant eux le palais impérial. Selon les dires des citoyens, c'était là que résidait désormais Desaster.

Lucifer et Soraya prirent une chambre dans une auberge. Le jeune homonculus en profita pour se changer. Il revêtit un haut noir sans manche, découvrant les épaules et bien moulant. Un pantalon assortit complétait la tenue. Il retrouva Soraya dehors, qui cacha un sourire appréciateur. Ensuite, tous deux se rendirent dans le palais.

« Il nous faut de la place pour tracer le cercle. Tu crois que tu peux attirer Desaster dehors ?» demanda Soraya.

« C'est bien mon intention.» répondit l'homonculus du feu.

Quelques gardes se promenaient, enfin si on peut dire, dans la cour. Lucifer forma une boule de feu dans ses mains, qu'il fit considérablement grossir. Ensuite, il lança le globe de feu droit dans une vitre. Le bruit parvint jusqu'à Desaster, qui accourut.

« Viens te battre si tu oses te mesurer à moi, je t'attends dehors !» lança Lucifer quand il vit son congénère.

«_ Tiens, il est revenu celui-là._» pensa l'homonculus de la foudre.

Il n'était pas seul, mais qu'importe, puisqu'il était venu le défier il en paierait le prix.

« J'arrive tout de suite.» fit Desaster avec un sourire.

L'homonculus de la foudre sauta par la fenêtre, et en dépit de la hauteur atterrit comme une fleur. Lucifer sentit la haine monter en le revoyant de près. En un éclair il revit Quang Jin se faire foudroyer.

« Je ne connais pas ta charmante amie.» fit Desaster.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me connaître.» répliqua Soraya.

« C'est la vieille Dante qui vous envoie ?»

« Dante est morte depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Comme les autres homonculus.» répondit Soraya.

« Aaaah un bon débarras. Il ne reste plus que vous en somme.» sourit Desaster.

« Non : il ne reste plus que toi.» répliqua Lucifer.

Desaster lui retourna un sourire moqueur. Puis il passa à l'attaque. Un premier éclair jallit, que Lucifer évita d'une pirouette. Desaster continua. Lucifer évita les attaques en slalomant entre. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, l'homonculus du feu balança une boule qui percuta son ennemi et l'envoya bouler. Soraya renchérit en le faisant décoller. Desaster s'applatit contre un mur. Visiblement s'il voulait pouvoir s'occuper de Lucifer en paix, il devait d'abord écarter la fille. L'homonclus de la foudre esquiva une gerbe de feu aussi grosse que lui.

Après quoi il appela ses gardes esclaves. Ces derniers arrivèrent ventre à terre, et encerclèrent les deux amis.

« Je me charge d'eux, occupe-toi de Desaster.» fit Soraya.

« Quoi mais ça va pas ? Ils sont trop nombreux !» protesta Lucifer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pour moi. Fais ce que tu as à faire.» répondit la demi-homonculus.

Desaster ordonna à sa troupe d'attaquer. Soraya fit s'élever un rempart autour d'elle et Lucifer. Après quoi, en accord avec l'homonculus brun, elle le fit bondir par-dessus, droit vers Desaster. Lucifer lança aussitôt un jet de flamme sur son ennemi. Il s'attela ensuite à lui montrer ce qu'il avait appris durant son voyage. Soraya pour sa part, affrontait les soldats Xiniens. Les sachant sous l'emprise de Desaster, elle devait donc éviter de les blesser gravement ou de les tuer.

Ca faisait déjà quatre cents ans qu'elle avait fait un séjour dans ce pays. La langue n'était plus la même, cependant elle y avait appris une technique. Issue de l'acunpuncture, elle permettait de bloquer le corps. La demi-homonculus s'attacha donc à mettre hors d'état de nuire les soldats, en frappant à des endroits précis du corps. Fort heureusement, depuis le temps qu'elle combattait Soraya avait acquis une grande rapidité et une agilité à toute épreuve. Lucifer pour sa part se focalisait sur Desaster.

* * *

« Tu t'es bien amélioré dis donc !» constata l'homonculus de la foudre.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore tout montré !»

Les bras de Lucifer s'enflammèrent entièrement, et deux longues langues de feu jaillirent. Il balaya l'espace devant lui, cherchant à atteindre son ennemi. Desaster avait du mal à répliquer. Le feu paraissait vivant, le traquant dans les recoins. L'homonculus de la foudre voulut s'abriter derrière une colonne, mais il constata qu'elle se fit débiter menu par des explosions ciblées.

« Tu as peur de te battre ?» demanda Lucifer.

« C'est pas demain la veille. Mais puisque tu insiste ...» rétorqua Desaster.

Une multitude d'éclairs jaillirent. Lucifer les coupa avec son propre élément. Les flammes qu'il envoyait étaient non seulement énormes, mais possédaient également une longue portée. Foudre et feu se percutèrent. Les éclairs de Desaster étaient si proches les un des autres qu'ils ressemblaient à des flammes bleu clair. L'homonculus de la foudre se propulsa grâce à son élément, tel un patineur. Il slalomait entre les gerbes enflammées.

Desaster tendit la main. Lucifer s'écarta avec souplesse, puis créa plusieurs rubans qui vinrent vers son semblable sur plusieurs fronts. Les flammes consummèrent l'homonculus électrique. Pendant un instant, Lucifer se demanda s'il avait vraiment vaincu Desaster. Hélas, ce dernier se releva.

« _Voilà pourquoi personne n'arrivait à le tuer. Nous autres homonculus pouvons ressusciter._» comprit le jeune homme.

Puis à la manière de Desaster, Lucifer mit ses mains en arrière et glissa poussé par ses flammes. Il lança une nouvelle offensive, parée par son ennemi. Une gigantesque colonne de flammes s'éleva, entourée d'éclairs. Lucifer enchaîna par un long arc de feu. Desaster sauta par-dessus, avant de s'élancer à nouveau avec son élément. Son congénère l'imita, et ils se tournèrent autour tout en essayant d'atteindre l'autre. Quiconque assistait à la scène avait l'impression de voir un ballet. Mais un ballet mortel. Les éclairs creusaient le sol, tandis que les flammes se répandaient telle une inondation, avec la puissance d'un torrent dévalant un flanc de montagne. C'était beau et terrifiant à la fois.

De son côté, la demi-homonculus avait fini par étaler tout le monde. Soraya vint donc voir où en était son ami. Bon, il paraissait s'en sortir. Il lui fallait tracer le cercle pour sceller Desaster. Elle repartit donc de là où elle venait. Avec de l'alchimie, cela irait plus vite. Le sol se creusa au fur et à mesure. Voilà c'était fait. S'agissait que Desaster y pose les pieds maintenant.

Mais quand Soraya retourna voir, l'homonculus de la foudre avait pris l'avantage. Lucifer était au sol, et à en juger par la fumée qui émanait de lui il avait pris une sacrée cuite. Desaster lui asséna un éclair dans la tête. La demi-homonculus réagit en offrant un vol plané à l'homonculus électrique. Lucifer avait besoin d'un peu plus de force visiblement.

« Je viens d'avoir une idée ! Tu va voir c'est vraiment amusant !» lança Desaster à Lucifer.

Le jeune homonculus sentit soudain son corps échapper à son contrôle. Ainsi il se retrouva à faire face à son amie, sans le vouloir.

« Voici la facette la plus intéressante de mon pouvoir : posséder les gens. J'ignore au juste ce qu'il y a dans le corps humain qui permette ça, mais ça marche rudement bien.» annonça Desaster.

Lucifer vit ses bras se lever. Il commença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce que ce fléau allait l'obliger à faire ?

« Ainsi ... tu va brûler ta camarade.»

« NON ! Non pas question !» s'exclama Lucifer.

C'était hors de question, ça allait la tuer ... il ignorait complètement si elle pourrait y survivre. Et il n'avait aucune envie de vérifier. Lucifer devait lutter, de toutes ses forces. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de lui avoir fait ça. Pas elle, non surtout pas Soraya !

« Tu n'as pas le choix.» répondit Desaster.

Alors Lucifer fermerait les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et s'il le pouvait, il se boucherait également les oreilles, pour ne pas l'entendre hurler.

* * *

« Hey ! Tu pourrais m'accorder une dernière volonté ?» demanda soudain Soraya.

« C'est pas mon genre. Mais on va dire que je suis dans mon jour de bonté.» fit Desaster.

J'imagine quand il est de mauvaise humeur.

« Laisse-moi lui dire adieu.»

Lucifer la regarda comme si elle venait d'un des satellites de Jupiter. Quoi elle acceptait de se rendre si facilement ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait combattu vaillament des dizaines d'adversaires, et là la demi-homonculus capitulait sans conditions.

« Accordé.» répondit Desaster.

Soraya avança alors vers Lucifer, toujours abasourdi.

« Sora t'es pas sérieuse là ?» lui demanda-t-il anxieux.

« J'ai bien peur que si.»

Il la vit lui faire un clin d'oeil. Avant qu'il ait pu s'interroger sur ce qu'elle avait en tête, Soraya se rapprocha davantage ... et appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lucifer sentit son souffle se couper. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose se glisser dans sa bouche. Trois petites choses en tout. Ca avait un goût délicieux, et surtout irrésistible.

« Mange et brûle-le.» murmura Soraya.

Lucifer mâcha, et une force incroyable se répandait en lui. L'emprise même de Desaster disparaissait. Tout à coup, Lucifer se retourna contre Desaster, et envoya une si puissante attaque que on seulement il calcina l'homonculus, mais en plus il créa un gros trou derrière.

« Quand il reviendra à lui amène-le au cercle, là-bas.» fit Soraya.

Elle fila dans la direction qu'elle venait d'indiquer. Lucifer tourna la tête ver Desaster. Effectivement il renaissait de ses cendres. Et déjà il lançait un regard noir à son ennemi. Le jeune homonculus décampa à son tour. Desaster poussa un cri de rage, et s'élança à son tour. Comme l'avait pensé Soraya, il atterrit joyeusement à pieds joints sur le cercle. Et se retrouva paralysé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'étonna Desaster.

« Il se passe que c'est la fin, mon p'tit père. Je sais comment tuer un homonculus, et c'est précisément ce que je suis en train de faire. Tu m'en dira des nouvelles.» répondit Soraya.

Ceci dit, elle activa le cercle. Une lumière enveloppa un instant Desaster, avant qu'il ne soit pris de vomissements. Lucifer le vit avec dégoût recracher des rubis qui fondirent ensuite. Desaster en vomit beaucoup.

« C'est pas ... possible.» articula-t-il.

« Si fait. Comment crois-tu qu'Envy et les autres soient morts ?» répondit Soraya.

Elle tourna la tête vers Lucifer, et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Ce dernier tendit une main, et brûla Desaster. Et cette fois, il ne s'en releva pas. C'était terminé. Lucifer poussa un soupir de soulagement. Tout à coup, des cris de joies et des applaudissement retentirent. Les gens, domestiques et soldats mêlés qui les acclamaient. Lucifer sourit, un peu étonné de cette démonstration d'affection.

« Au fait, c'était quoi ce que tu m'as donné ?» demanda-t-il à Soraya.

« Des pierres rouges. Ce sont des pierres philosophales incomplètes, et c'est ce qui permet aux homonculus de prendre forme humaine, puis qui les régénère et les rends immortels. J'en avais amené au cas où.» expliqua-t-elle.

Lucifer hocha la tête. Quand il pensa à la manière dont elle lui avait transmis ces pierres, il rougit et sentit son coeur battre la chamade. C'était nouveau ça d'ailleurs.

Le jour même, un messager à cheval alla avertir l'empereur que Desaster avait été vaincu. Il pouvait retourner dans le palais impérial. Ce qu'il décida de faire sur l'heure. Soraya répara les dégâts causés par la bataille avant son arrivée. Le souverain fut de retour dans la soirée. Jiu Sang fut le premier à aller à la rencontre de Lucifer.

« Il semblerait que tu aie réussi.» dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, mais je n'y serais pas arrivé sans cette demoiselle. Jiu Sang voilà Soraya Ludlow. Sora c'est un des conseillers du roi.» fit Lucifer en faisant les présentations dans les deux langues.

La demi-homonculus et le conseiller se saluèrent.

« L'empereur souhaite te voir, pour te remercier. Une petite cérémonie se prépare pour demain matin.» informa Jiu Sang.

Lucifer acquiesça. Ensuite lui et Soraya retournèrent à leur auberge. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tous deux se rendirent ensuite au palais. Le souverain attendait dans la salle du trône. Une allée composée du conseil de l'empereur et des généraux ayant survécu à l'attaque de Desaster, étaient alignés de part et d'autre. Le jeune homonculus se sentit un peu intimidé.

* * *

« Allez courage.» lui souffla Soraya.

Elle alla se ranger sur le côté. Lucifer s'avança jusqu'au trône, et posa un genou à terre.

« Lucifer, aujourd'hui nous tenons à t'exprimer notre reconnaissance. Tu nous as débarrassé d'un fléau qui sévissait en nos contrées depuis fort longtemps déjà. Je sais ce qu'il t'en as coûté. Mais je suis sûr que Quang Jin est fier de toi.» commença l'empereur.

Il fit signe à l'homonculus de se relever, et à un général d'approcher. Il tenait un coussin bordeau. L'empereur se leva avec difficulté.

« Je te décore du scarabée d'or, la plus haute distinction du pays.» reprit le souverain.

Il accrocha un scarabée en broche finement travaillé. Dans la salle les gens applaudirent. Vint ensuite un buffet. Lucifer retrouva Soraya.

« _Revoilà mon coeur qui cogne. Je me demande ce qui se passe._» se dit-il.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Me revoilà.»

« Tu as pu te séparer de tes fans ?» demanda Soraya avec un sourire.

« M'en parle pas ! J'ai cru que je n'en sortirais plus. Tu voudras faire quoi cet aprem ?» demanda Lucifer.

« Eh bien ... le temps est venu pour moi de rentrer.» répondit Soraya.

« Rentrer ?! Ah.» fit Lucifer déçu.

« Oui, en tant que médecin je ne peux m'absenter indéfiniment.» dit-elle doucement.

« Hmm.»

Il eut du mal à cacher sa tristesse. Du reste, la demi-homonculus décida de partir en début d'après-midi.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait Soraya. Si tu n'avais pas été là, Desaster n'aurait jamais été vaincu.» fit Lucifer en la serrant contre lui.

« Je t'en prie. Si tu reviens en Amestris tu sais où me trouver.» répondit Soraya en lui rendant son étreinte.

Elle lui caressa la tête.

« Toi aussi n'hésite pas à repasser.» dit-il à mi-voix.

Lucifer ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer son parfum à plein poumons. Il fallut bien ensuite se séparer. Avec regret. Soraya lui adressa un dernier sourire, triste également. Elle enfourcha ensuite un chameau, fit un signe de la main que lui rendit Lucifer, et s'en alla. La jeune homonculus resta à regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il se résigna ensuite à retourner au palais, le coeur gros.


	9. La victoire a un goût amer

**Avant-dernier chapitre. C'est le temps des questions pour notre homonculus : sond estin est accompli, mais que doit-il faire à présent ? **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu m'as l'air bien triste, ces jours-ci Lucifer.» fit Jiu Sang.

Il était venu inviter le jeune homonculus à faire une petite promenade. Lucifer était revenu loger dans son ancienne maison.

« Hm ?» fit le concerné en se retournant.

Lucifer était accoudé à une fenêtre. Le conseiller s'approcha avec un sourire.

« Je voulais savoir si tu aimerais te balader. Nous devons aller voir quelqu'un.» reprit Jiu Sang.

« Oui j'arrive.» consentit Lucifer.

Il avait répondu avec la motivation d'un escargot à qui on propose un Paris Dakar. Toujours est-il qu'il sortit à la suite du conseiller. Le temps était splendide. Un petit vent soufflait, faisant voler les pétales des arbres en fleur. Les deux hommes arrivèrent près de l'école, juste au moment de la sortie. Des jeunes filles aperçurent Lucifer, et lui firent aussitôt des signes joyeux. Mais l'homonculus ne leur adressa qu'un petit sourire. Ce qui conforta Jiu Sang dans ses soupçons.

« Tiens voilà qui est étonnant.» dit-il.

« Quoi donc ?» fit Lucifer intrigué.

« Eh bien, avant ton départ tu serais allé saluer ces demoiselles de plus près. Et tu n'aurais pas été indifférent à l'admiration des gens que nous croisons.» expliqua Jiu Sang en regardant l'homonculus du coin de l'oeil.

Lucifer commença à se sentir gêné. Le conseiller avait certainement compris ce qui se passait chez lui.

« Et alors ?» demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien je me dis que tu as dû t'attacher à ... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Soraya c'est ça ?»

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?» continua Lucifer dont les joues se teintèrent.

« Tout simplement la tête d'enterrement que tu affiche depuis son départ.» sourit le conseiller avec malice.

Lucifer rougit et détourna vivement la tête. Ils arrivèrent au cimetière. Jiu Sang précéda le jeune homonculus, jusqu'à une tombe récente. Voilà une semaine que Desaster avait été vaincu, et Lucifer n'avait encore pas manifesté l'envie de venir se recueillir. Il en concevait une certaine honte d'ailleurs. Le jeune homonculus déposa des fleurs sur la tombe de Quang Jin.

« J'aurais tellement voulu m'excuser. Nous nous sommes quittés sur une dispute.» confia Lucifer.

« Je suis persuadé qu'il ne t'en voulait pas, et qu'il désirait te présenter les siennes. Quang a tout le temps cherché comment te révéler ta nature ainsi que tes origines, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots adéquats.» dit Jiu Sang en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homonculus.

« Je sais. Je le comprends très bien. Il voulait me préserver, c'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu m'excuser.»

« Je dois également t'avouer que nous craignions que tu ne devienne comme Desaster. Mais Quang Jin a su te donner quelques valeurs. Et cette demoiselle a réalisé un excellent travail aussi.» dit Jiu Sang.

Lucifer sourit. Oui, Soraya et Roy lui avait donné beaucoup. Ils l'avaient accueilli et accepté comme un membre de leur famille. Une famille qui lui manquait aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homonculus s'agenouilla devant la tombe.

« Mon bon Quang Jin, je tiens à te remercier. De ta patience et de ton enseignement. Tu voulais que je puisse continuer après mon combat. Pardonne-moi ma réaction ce fameux soir. Je sais que tu ne désirais pas me blesser ou me choquer. Je te promets de perséver dans le droit chemin.» dit-il.

L'homonculus passa une main sur l'arrondi de la pierre. Il se tourna ensuite vers le conseiller.

« Merci de s'être occupé de ses funérailles.»

« Voyons, c'est la moindre des choses pour mon vieil ami.»

Lucifer se releva. Bien que le chagrin soit omniprésent, ce lieu dégageait également une sensation apaisante. Les tombes n'étaient indiquées que par leur pierre, il n'y avait pas de grands blocs de marbre sinistres. Ici, l'herbe était verdoyante, et les arbes en fleurs exhalaient l'atmosphère.

« Rentrons.» fit Lucifer.

* * *

Il fut le premier à quitter le cimetière. Jiu Sang pensait qu'il irait se changeait les idées, notamment en flânant au port mais Lucifer rentra droit dans la demeure du défunt historien. Pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le conseiller soupira, puis frappa et entra. Lucifer était avachi sur son lit.

« Koa ?» lâcha-t-il.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu as besoin de te confier. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi proche de toi que ne l'était mon ami, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir te venir en aide.» dit le conseiller en s'asseyant sur une chaise, près de la tête du lit.

« C'est gentil.» répondit Lucifer d'une voix morne.

« Alors n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui te pèse sur le coeur. Quand tu sera prêt, bien entendu.»

Lucifer, qui avait le nez dans le matelas, tourna la tête vers Jiu Sang.

« Je suis perdu. Cette victoire contre Desaster me laisse un goût amer. Je penserais que je serais euphorique une fois que je l'aurais vaincu, mais à la place c'est la tristesse qui m'a envahi. Et j'ignore pourquoi.» finit-il par dire.

« Les raisons en sont simples à mon sens. Déjà il y a le retour à la réalité : tu as pleinement réalisé que ton père adoptif n'était plus de ce monde. Avant la mort de Desaster, la vengeance qu'il t'inspirait te donnait l'énergie de te battre et d'avancer. Tu ne te focalisais pas sur sa disparition, même si tu le savais. Ensuite eh bien ... tu as été encore une fois séparé d'une personne chère à ton coeur.» expliqua le conseiller.

Lucifer baissa les yeux. Il venait d'exprimer exactement ce que l'homonculus ressentait. Après le décès de son créateur, Lucifer avait trouvé en Soraya et Roy une autre famille, refoulant ainsi sa peine et palliant au manque affectif.

« C'est vrai. Je me sens perdu maintenant. Je ne sais pas quelle est ma place ici. Si Quang Jin était en vie, je serais peut-être devenu son assistant. A présent, j'ignore tout de mon avenir. Est-ce ... y'a-t-il une place ici pour un homonculus ?» reprit Lucifer en regardant sa main tatouée.

« Je crois plutôt que tu ne te pose pas les bonnes questions. On ne revient pas sur le passé, ce qui est fait ne peut-être défait. Tout comme on referait le monde avec des si.» répondit Jiu Sang.

« C'est marrant Soraya disait exactement la même chose. Vous êtes assez philosophes tous les deux, ça vous fait un point commun.» reprit le jeune homonculus.

« Les sages ont tous un point commun. Pour en revenir à ton problème, je pense que tu as déjà la réponse en toi même.»

Lucifer regarda son ami avec des yeux en billes.

« Le point commun des sages, ça serait pas de tourner autour du pot par hasard ?»

« Ahahaha non non ! Mais puisque tu insistes je vais être clair et net. Il me paraît évident que tu nourris des sentiments pour Soraya, et par conséquent tu ne demande pas mieux que de la revoir. Alors, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la rejoindre ?» dit Jiu Sang.

En l'entendant exprimer cette vérité tout haut, Lucifer prit une teinte cerise pendant que son coeur jouait allègrement du trampoline.

« Et si jamais ... elle me rejette ?» demanda-t-il anxieux.

« Si si si ... si ce mot n'existait pas tu l'aurais inventé. Tu ne pourra avoir des certitudes qu'en expérimentant. Va et essaie. Tu verra bien ce qu'il en est.» répliqua le conseiller.

Lucifer roula sur le dos. Il fallait le reconnaître, la demi-homonculus lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle correspondait au type qu'il avait exprimé un jour au conseiller. Belle, mais surtout intelligente, d'une grande générosité, rassurante et courageuse. Lucifer ne flirtait plus avec les étudiantes pour la simple et bonne raison que d'une, il aimait déjà quelqu'un et de deux qu'elles ne soutenaient pas la comparaison.

« _Tiens ... je viens de penser que j'aimais Soraya._» remarqua Lucifer.

Un large sourire se peignit sur son visage, en même temps qu'une grande joie.

« Ah ! Là je te retrouve.» lança Jiu sang.

« Qui ça ?» répondit niaisement Lucifer.

« Le grand Dragon ! Toi par les milles lunes. Tu as reconnu tes sentiments, je me trompe ?» répondit le conseiller amusé.

« Voui.»

« Formidable. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à la bonne personne. Parce que je dois bien te le dire, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.»

Ce fut au tour de Lucifer de rire. Il remercia chaleureusement le conseiller pour son soutien. Ce dernier décida de laisser le jeune homonculus réfléchir à ce qu'il allait entreprendre. Lucifer se leva, et alla à sa fenêtre. Xing était son pays natal, mais sa famille se trouvait à présent en Amestris. L'empereur lui avait proposé de faire partie de sa garde personelle, mais l'homonculus du feu préférait être libre de ses mouvements. Au final, plus rien ne le retenait ici. Sa décision était prise.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Jiu Sang venait souhaiter un bon voyage à Lucifer.

« Merci pour tout, Jiu Sang.» fit l'homonculus.

« Ce n'était rien voyons. Tiens-moi au courant.» répondit le conseiller en lui serrant la main.

« Promis !»

Lucifer monta sur le chameau, puis le lança en direction du désert. Il était à la fois impatient d'arriver et angoissé. Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre avec Soraya. Cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu, d'une chose sans importance. Quand il y réfléchissait, Lucifer se rendait compte qu'affronter Desaster avait été bien plus simple. Si ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle de l'ironie. Après plusieurs jours de traversée, il arriva enfin en Amestris. Là, il lui fallait encore prendre le train.

«_ Poooouh enfin arrivé ! Je croyais que ça n'en finirait jamais_.» se dit-il en posant les pieds sur le quai.

Maiiiiis il lui fallait encore gagner le manoir. Que de problèmes dans la cité. Donc, le cher petit prit le bus qui s'arrêtait le plus près du domicile de la demi-homonculus. Ce dernier, perché en hauteur, était facile à repérer. Lucifer le contempla un instant. Puis il inspira, et se lança dans la montée de la rue y menant. Il arriva devant les grilles, ouvertes durant la journée. A première vue personne. Lucifer s'engagea dans l'allée de graviers blancs. Quand il fut à mi-chemin, il entendit une voix.

« Si c'est pas le gamin qui revient !»

« Roy ! Salut mon vieux.» sourit Lucifer.

Le militaire se tenait près du pommier, et tenait un de ses fruits dans la main. Il devait y être monté. Roy serra la main de l'homonculus.

« Ma mère m'a raconté que vous avez eu la peau de Desaster.» dit le général.

« En effet oui.» confirma Lucifer.

« Eh bien tu me racontera tout ça à l'intérieur.»

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la porte d'entrée, Lucifer sentit l'adrénaline monter. Roy le fit entrer, et ils passèrent au salon. Le manoir était calme.

« Soraya n'est pas là ?» demanda Lucifer.

« Non, elle travaille encore. Je te sers quelque chose ?»

Lucifer afficha une mine déçue, ce qui n'échappa à Mustang. Tiens ... l'homonculus du feu accepta une limonade.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ramène au pays ?» interrogea le brun.

Aïe ! Lucifer réalisa qu'il avait complètement oublié d'inventer un prétexte justifiant son retour. Il n'allait quand même pas lâcher tout de go que c'était pour avouer ses sentiments à la mère de Roy. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce dernier soit d'accord. Cependant, il répondit avec l'ironie qui le caractérisait.

« Tu me manquais.»

« Ahaha, très amusant. Bon, j'imagine que tu peux loger ici.»

« Avec plaisir.» sourit l'homonculus.

Lucifer était content que Roy lui en fasse la proposition. Il se serait senti gêné de demander. Le général demanda ensuite à son ami s'il voulait sortir le soir même. L'homonculus accepta avec joie, voilà qui lui ferait du bien. En attendant, il alla s'installer. Soraya rentrerait tard, car de temps à autre elle travaillait à l'hôpital. Après dîner, les garçons se rendirent donc dans un bar. Plusieurs femmes remarquèrent aussitôt l'entrée du beau Mustang, et semblaient détailler avec intérêt le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

Quelques unes furent assez hardies pour aller à leur rencontre. Cependant, l'indifférence de Lucifer les éloigna bien vite. Roy lui étant casé, renvoya courtoisement les demoiselles. Cependant, il s'étonna de cette attitude chez l'homonculus, et en chercha la cause sur son visage.

« _C'est quoi cette tristesse ? Dans le temps il était plutôt content de ce genre de sortie._» se dit-il.

La tristesse que Roy venait de noter était présente lorsque Lucifer observait les couples. Le fils de Soraya trouva ça curieux. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant pas tant que ça : Lucifer l'avait questionné sur la vie à deux. Chercherait-il quelqu'un par hasard ?

Un doute déplaisant traversa soudain l'esprit du soldat.

« _J'ose espérer qu'il plaisantait en disant que je lui ait manqué._»songea-t-il_._

Lucifer se rendit compte que Roy le fixait.

« Y'a un problème ?» interrogea le jeune homonculus.

« C'est à moi de poser cette question. T'es tout triste qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» répondit Roy.

Une excuse viiiite ...

« Oh c'est rien. Avant mon départ je suis allé me recueillir sur la tombe de mon créateur. Je le considérais comme mon père.»

« Ah. Désolé d'avoir remué un souvenir déplaisant.» reprit Roy avant de boire.

Lucifer lui assura ne pas lui en vouloir, tout en étant soulagé. De son côté Roy était à moitié convaincu. Il savait pour Quang Jin, mais il trouvait curieux que cette tristesse se manifeste au travers de la contemplation de couples. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'avoir des parents était une chose qu'il aurait souhaité connaître.

« _Ouais ... ça doit être ça. Moi après tout je ne me rappelle plus de mes vrais parents._» se dit le militaire.

Il sortit donc ce problème de sa tête. La soirée s'acheva, et Lucifer ne fut pas mécontent de retrouver l'air frais. Voir tous ces gens se bisouiller commençait à lui filer le cafard. Ce fut également avec joie qu'il retrouva son lit au manoir. Lufier remercia Roy pour la soirée, et fila se coucher. Il trouverait peut-être demain comment se déclarer.


	10. Début d'une nouvelle vie

**Tadaaa ! Voilà la fin, the end. Et le grand moment pour notre homonculus enflammé. Comment va-t-il s'y prendre pour déclarer sa flamme ? La prochaine fic est en cours de préparation.**

**Alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce fut le lendemain matin que Lucifer retrouva Soraya. Cette dernière était déjà levée, en train de tout préparer à la cuisine. L'homonculus du feu la contempla un instant depuis le pas de la porte. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la revoir le mettait vraiment en joie. Enfin, la demi-homonculus se retourna.

« Q ... Lucifer ? Mais ... tu es là depuis quand ?» dit-elle surprise de le découvrir.

Il venait en effet d'apparaître comme un lapin sort du chapeau d'un magicien. Le jeune homme sourit puis se rapprocha.

« Je suis arrivé hier après-midi. C'est ton fils qui m'a accueilli. Et comme nous sommes sortis le soir, on ne s'est pas croisés.» expliqua-t-il.

« Ah d'accord. En tout cas ça fait plaisir de te revoir.» sourit Soraya.

« C'est réciproque.»

_Tu ne peux pas savoir, _faillit-il ajouter. Tous deux restèrent à se fixer un moment, avec plus ou moins de gêne jusqu'à ce que Roy débarque.

« Owaaaah ! Bonjour les gens !» baîlla le brun.

« Bonjour la personne. Bien dormi bilou ?» répondit Soraya.

« Bilou ?» releva Lucifer.

Il tourna la tête vers Mustang. Ce dernier, pressentant une réaction moqueuse, fusilla l'homonculus du regard. Lucifer essayait vainement de ne pas rire, se mordant les lèvres. Ce qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il retenait un crapaud dans sa bouche. Au final, tout le monde s'esclaffa. Ceci fait, ils prirent place pour le petit-déjeuner. Soraya demanda à Lucifer comment se passait la vie à Xing.

« J'ai accès à la cour impériale à présent, mais j'évite autant que possible d'y aller. Je déteste cet environnement hypocrite.» raconta l'homonculus.

« J'imagine oui. Pourtant il doit y avoir de bons côtés.» fit Roy.

« A part la nourriture, je n'en ai pas vu.» reprit Lucifer.

« _On aurait dû l'appeler Gluttony plutôt que Lucifer._» pensa Soraya.

Le petit-déjeuner se termina. Un peu après, Lucifer alla au jardin, là où se trouvait l'objet de ses pensées. Cette dernière était occupée à soigner ses fleurs.

« _Bon ... je suis venu pour lui dire ... alors ... je me lance._» se dit-il.

Mouais. Ca doit être pour ça qu'il reste à son angle de mur. Motivé le coco. Allô y'a quelqu'un ?

«_ Raaah je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire !!_» songea Lucifer en s'adossant au mur.

C'est donc pas pour maintenant. Le jeune homonculus soupira à fendre un arbre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la manière dont il lui avouerait ses sentiments. Pour ce faire, quoi de mieux qu'une promenade. Lucifer se dirigea donc vers les grilles, et quitta le manoir. Il flâna un moment dans les rues de Central. Voyons ... il pourrait commencer par lui dire qu'il apprécie beaucoup d'être en sa compagnie. Qu'avec elle il a trouvé une famille. Oui c'était un bon début.

« _Sauf qu'elle risque de me répondre qu'elle ne me voit que comme un second fils._» pensa-t-il.

Voilà qui serait embêtant. Exit donc la nouvelle famille. Quoi d'autre ? Oh il pourrait argumenter sur sa beauté. Ses beaux yeux noisettes, ses lèvres roses ... ses formes mises en valeur par les habits d'homonculus ... les jambes fines ... sa peau si tentante ...

« _Je m'égare je crois._»

Je crois aussi. Bouh que c'est compliqué. En passant devant une vitrine, Lucifer remarqua un livre. _Mille et une façons de déclarer votre flamme_. L'homonculus s'appuya contre la glace. Hé mais voilà qui était parfait ! Lucifer entra aussitôt dans sa boutique. Il trouva l'ouvrage exposé, et le feuilleta un instant.

« C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.» dit-il.

Allez hop on achète. A peine dans la rue, Lucifer se mit à dévorer son livre. Personnellement je pense que le papier n'a pas un goût terrible. Un manque de sel ou quelque chose comme ça. Toujours est-il que tout à sa lecture, l'homonculus en oubliait la route. Notamment le fait que celle-ci était pavée de réverbères.

« AOUCH !»

Comme tu dis. Lucifer se frotta un instant, avant de continuer son chemin en grommelant. Je vais lui faire traverser les rues tranquillement. Finalement il fut de retour au manoir sans trop d'encombre. Toutefois, il veilla à ce que personne ne remarque sa lecture. Ainsi le livre fut-il planqué sous un oreiller de sa chambre. Lucifer décida ensuite de mettre en pratique les conseils du livre. Un des chapitres proposait d'écrire ses sentiments, et le jeune homonculus avait trouvé une manière originale de s'exécuter.

* * *

Soraya était toujours dehors, avec son fils cette fois. Lucifer s'avança discrètement. Puis il tendit une main, et des flammes serpentèrent jusqu' à la demi-homonculus. Lucifer leur fit prendre la forme de lettres. Mais tout à coup, Roy aperçut les flammes. Il agrippa son arrosoir et éteignit le tout. Lucifer jura quand il le vit. Hélas, pas moyen de lui dire d'arrêter.

« Enfin Lucifer ça va pas ? Tu veux cramer nos plantes ?» lança Mustang.

« Noooon rassure-toi !» répliqua le concerné agacé.

« En tout cas si tu as quelque chose à dire, sers-toi plutôt de ta langue.» continua le brun.

« Grumph !»

Lucifer leur tourna le dos. Soraya n'avait rien dit. Cependant, elle se demandait également ce qu'il lui avait pris d'utiliser son pouvoir de la sorte. A moins qu'il n'ait voulut provoquer Roy.

« _Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas continué ? Voulait-il effectivement dire quelque chose ?_» se demanda l'hybride.

Une chose qu'il devait avoir du mal à dire à voix haute. Lucifer pour sa part, avait regagné sa chambre. Le message avait été un échec. Il tourna les pages du livre.

« _Un dîner romantique ? Avec Roy dans les parages ça va encore louper. Mais je peux toujours cuisiner et lui parler après._»

Allez, va pour le dîner. Il leur ferait goûter des plats Xiniens. Lucifer bondit de son lit pour aller voir à la cuisine ce dont il disposait. L'homonculus ouvrit ainsi divers placards. Bien, certains ingrédients étaient présents. Le jeune homme dut cependant ressortir pour dénicher les autres. Ce qui lui pris un bon bout de temps, et pas mal d'argent. Le pauvre rentra donc chargé comme un mulet. Après avoir déposé ses paquets, et soupiré de soulagement, Lucifer alla vérifier que ses amis étaient toujours occupés.

Soraya repassait pendant que Roy lisait à la bibliothèque. Il avait donc le champ libre. Parfait. Il se mit donc sans tarder aux fourneaux. L'homonculus mit également la table. Quelques heures plus tard, la demi-homonculus vint pour préparer le repas. Elle s'étonna que la table soit déjà mise. Ensuite, elle découvrit son ami dans la cuisine.

« Ah tu tombe bien. Le dîner va être servi.» fit Lucifer.

« T'as tout préparé ? Alors ça c'est vraiment gentil !» répondit Soraya ravie.

Son ravissement fit rosir Lucifer. Au moins, elle serait dans de bonnes conditions pour l'écouter ensuite. Soraya appela son fils, et le trio passa à table.

« C'est toi qui a cuisiné ? Je ferais peut-être mieux d'appeler une ambulance.» lança Roy, toujours le mot qu'il faut.

« Si tu continue comme ça, c'est fort possible que tu en aie besoin en effet.» rétorqua Lucifer en s'asseyant.

« Serait-ce une provocation à un duel ?» reprit Roy avec un sourire des plus intéressé.

« Après réflexion ... tout à fait.»

« Ca marche. Rendez-vous dans le jardin après manger.» conclut Mustang.

« Oh vous et vos duels débiles !» s'exclama Soraya.

Elle commença à servir le repas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle complimenta le chef pour ces mets délicieux, que celui réalisa la bourde qu'il avait faite. S'il se battait contre Roy après manger, Lucifer ne pourrait pas lui déclarer ses sentiments. Le jeune homonculus serra les dents, et maudit le général jusqu'à la fin des temps. Le dîner fut donc nettement moins agréable. La bonne nouvelle c'est que sa cuisine plaisait à l'élue de son coeur, la mauvaise c'est que son fils l'empêchait inconsciemment de se déclarer. Lucifer chercha un moyen d'échapper au combat, mais Roy ne manquerait pas de se moquer davantage.

Ainsi donc, il retrouva le militaire dehors. Eh bien, il allait donc payer pour l'avoir distrait de sa tâche. Tous deux se mirent face à face, en position de combat. Soudain, Soraya ouvrit une fenêtre.

« Je vous préviens, si vous me cramez mes plantes moi je vous envoie sur Mars à coups de pieds aux fesses !»

« C'est qu'elle en est capable en plus. Bon, ben tant pis pour le feu. Ca devrait être plus drôle.» dit Roy.

Lucifer en était moins convaincu. Le fils adoptif de Soraya s'entraînait depuis plus longtemps que lui ... et chiottes. L'homonculus vit le soldat lui foncer dessus. Il était vif le bougre. Lucifer parvenait à esquiver, mais de justesse. Il se décida à contre-attaquer.

« Tu te débrouille bien.» constata Roy.

« T'as de la chance que je ne puisse pas me servir du feu.» répondit Lucifer.

« Toi aussi.» répliqua Roy, avant de faire basculer l'homonculus par-dessus lui.

Lucifer atterrit à plat-dos. Il tournoya afin de se remettre sur pied rapidement. Le combat dura près d'une heure. Quand Lucifer regagna le manoir, Soraya était dans sa chambre. Encore loupé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sa main glissa sous l'oreiller, pour en retirer le bouquin. Qu'allait-il pouvoir tenter à présent ?

* * *

« _Hmmm ... le message dans un cadeau. Pourquoi pas ?_» se dit-il.

Question : quel genre de cadeau aimait Soraya ? Lucifer réalisa qu'il n'en savait fichtre rien. Durant son apprentissage, il s'était concentré sur ses leçons plutôt que sur son prof. Venant de lui, ceux qui le connaissait diraient que c'était bien une première.

« Je vais jamais y arriver !!» s'exclama Lucifer en balançant le livre.

Celui-ci alla percuter la porte, pile au moment où le cher Roy passait devant. Comme je fais bien les choses. Evidemment, le militaire ouvrit la porte. Il trouva le livre au sol et le ramassa. Lucifer fut pris de panique.

« C'est rien t'en fais pas je ...»

« Mille et une façons de déclarer votre flamme ?» lut Roy.

« Oui euh ... Je l'ai pris par curiosité.» s'empressa de préciser l'homonculus du feu.

Roy leva les yeux vers lui. Le sourire certainement le plus sarcastique qu'il put faire étira ses lèvres. Lucifer comprit avec horreur que Roy ne le croyait pas. Il aurait sûrement droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

« Alors ça ... c'est un scoop. Oh je ne me moquerais pas de toi va. C'est très amusant mais bon. Je serais curieux de savoir qui c'est.» répondit Roy contre toute attente.

« Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu un grand bruit. Tu t'es fait mal Lucifer ?» intervint Soraya.

« Non non t'en fais pas c'est rien.» répondit le concerné en rougissant.

Roy le regarda, puis tourna la tête vers sa mère.Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Lucifer, ce dernier arbora la tête d'un voleur pris en flagrant délit. Roy ouvrit de grands yeux. Soraya décida de repartir une fois qu'elle avait eu sa réponse. Son fils referma brusquement la porte. Lucifer se redressa sur son lit. Ouh là. Le Mustang semblait à deux doigts de l'éruption volcanique.

« Ma mère ?» questionna-t-il.

« Oui.» fit l'homonculus d'une petite voix.

Roy leva les mains et mima le geste d'étrangler quelqu'un. Un avertissement de la violence qui allait suivre ?

« Bon, soupira-t-il. Je crois que je n'y peux rien. Donc j'imagine que tout ton bazar de ces dernières heures visaient à te déclarer ?»

Oh ? Pas d'éruption mustanguienne ? Tant mieux ! Parce le Vésuve à côté de lui devait être aussi terrifiant qu'un bouchon de champagne.

« T'es pas fâché ?» s'étonna Lucifer.

« Non. Je ne suis pas assez égoïste pour refuser le bonheur à ma mère. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?» expliqua Roy.

« Ca c'est une bonne idée. Dans le livre ils proposent un message dans un cadeau. Mais j'ignore les goûts de Soraya.» dit Lucifer.

Il était soulagé que Roy ne lui en veuille pas d'être tombé amoureux de sa chère mère, et content qu'il lui propose son aide. Le brun précisa que Soraya aimait les présents simples. Elle aimait beaucoup les fruits, surtout la cerise.

« Eh bien je lui en achèterais.» conclut l'homonculus.

« Oui je ne pense pas qu'on te les donne.» ironisa Roy.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux cinq minutes hein ?» sourit Lucifer.

« Je le suis assez à mon boulot.»

« Ouais, t'as raison.» concéda Lucifer.

Bien, ce détail étant réglé le Roy se retira dans ses appartements. Lucifer se coucha, attendant avec impatience le jour suivant.

* * *

Et le fameux jour suivant, il quitta le manoir pour aller chercher ses fruits. Roy lui avait indiqué où se trouvait le marché, qui vendait généralement de beaux fruits. Il en prit un petit paquet, puis se hâta de rentrer pour rédiger son message. Seulement, la miss était dehors lors de son arrivée.

« Oh les belles cerises ! Elles viennent du marché ?» sourit Soraya.

« _Zut _! Oui oui. Euh ... tu en veux ?» proposa Lucifer.

Il n'avait pas le coeur de lui en refuser. Tant pis pour le message. Soraya accepta avec plaisir. Lucifer en piocha une, et la tendit vers la bouche de la demoiselle. Soraya la mangea, avant d'en prendre une pour la donner de la même manière au jeune homme. Elle laissa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Lucifer lui prit la main qu'il embrassa, avant de se pencher vers la demi-homonculus. Soraya rougit, mais le laissa faire. L'homonculus du feu l'embrassa, n'en revenant pas de son audace. Mais que c'était agréable et ô combien inespéré !

« Tu vois c'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.» avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Soraya sourit avant de l'embrasser encore.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu m'aime ?» demanda-t-elle, le front contre le sien.

« Tout à fait. Et dois-je prendre ton baiser comme une réponse affirmative ?» répondit Lucifer.

« Tu peux, et tu dois.»

« Formidable !!» s'exclama l'homonculus aux anges.

Euh ... question existentielle : un homonculus appelé Lucifer peut-il être aux anges ? Si c'est pas ironique ça ... toujours est-il que notre ami serra sa dulcinée contre lui. Finalement, c'était pas si compliqué que ça.

« J'avais acheté ces cerises pour toi. Roy m'a dit que tu les adorais.» précisa Lucifer.

« Tiens ! En tout cas merci. Tu les partagera bien avec moi ?» répondit Soraya.

« Hmm avec plaisir !» dit Lucifer d'un ton sensuel.

Quelque chose me dit que le dégustage de cerises ne sera pas politiquement correct. Remarquez, avec le nom qu'il porte et l'élément qu'il utilise, on se dit qu'avec Lucifer quoi de plus normal. Les deux tourtereaux rentrèrent au manoir, s'installer confortablement pour manger et roucouler. Roy alla jeter un oeil, pour voir où en était le jeune homonculus. Il sourit lorsqu'il constata les progrès, et décida de les laisser en paix. Et moi aussi.


End file.
